El color de las flores
by Baisers Ardents
Summary: El celópata y violento Dimitri Swan manda a investigar a su esposa Isabella con Edward Masen, un hombre responsable y humano, sin saber que el destino los uniría en un poderoso peligroso y adictivo amor.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. Contiene escenas sexuales y violencia, lee bajo tu responsabilidad. **

* * *

**Prólogo**

En sus ojos vio el pesar y la tristeza, sus cuencas color miel sólo pedían un socorro. Pero era un socorro atrapado por ella misma. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó él. ¿Qué podía estar mal con aquella mujer tan linda, tan frágil?

Sonrió cuando vio sus mejillas redondas y levemente teñidas con un viso extraño, el cual le hacía recordar al color de las flores, el color de una flor especial, tan especial como ella.

Quería tocarla, sentir sus dedos atrapar su piel blanquecina y delicada. Pero eso era imposible, ¡le era imposible! Ella estaba lejos de él, lejos de sus deseos y atracciones prohibidas.

Rió.

Nunca podría ni siquiera entablar una conversación, si algo así sucediera ella estaría muerta.

Suspiros entrecortados junto con la amargura de sus pensamientos… debía aferrarse a sus fotografías.

Ella no sabía de su presencia, no sabía que atrás se escondía el ángel que podría sacarla de su infierno, pero ella estaba ciega, completamente ciega de amor por un monstruo que jamás podría darle felicidad.

La fragilidad de ella no podría sacarla adelante, no sin una salvación divina, los celos del monstruo iban a tragarla hasta hacerla suya. Iba a devorarla hasta que de ella solo quedaran recuerdos muertos y vacíos.

¡Había que escapar! ¿Cómo? No se sabía, no se podía averiguar.

El monstruo voraz estaba suelto, vivo.

* * *

Hola pequeñas, este es el comienzo de una aventura tan terrorífica como romántica, pasen al primer capítulo y lean, les gustará :D


	2. Marchita

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Summary**: El celópata y violento Dimitri Swan manda a investigar a su esposa Isabella con Edward Masen, un hombre responsable y humano, sin saber que el destino los uniría en un poderoso peligroso y adictivo amor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. Contiene escenas sexuales y violencia, lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Marchita**

**"Todas las cosas fingidas caen como flores marchitas, porque ninguna simulación puede durar largo tiempo."**

**(Marco Tulio Cicerón)**

Puso un poco de mascara en sus pestañas, maquilló sus labios con un poco de brillo y un rubor melocotón en sus mejillas. Normal, pensó. Revisó su ropa, estaba perfecta para una mujer casada. El espejo no mentía, ella estaba naturalmente bella para la salida con su hermana al restaurante "Maggie".

— ¿Para dónde crees que vas? —dijo Dimitri desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, observó a su esposa con admiración y algo de rabia, ¿_por qué ella sale sin mí_?, pensó. Los celos se lo comían por dentro cada vez más.

—Voy de salida con Alice, sabes que somos muy unidas y que, desde que nos casamos, nos hemos dejado de ver tan seguido como antes —le explicó Bella retocando un poco el rubor de sus mejillas.

Él frunció el ceño, no le creyó nada. Bella lo notó y se dio la vuelta para encararlo, le molestaba mucho que su esposo no le creyera cada vez que le decía la verdad de sus salidas.

—Sabes que me molesta que te pongas así de escéptico conmigo, pensé que confiabas en mí —se expresó sinceramente, le dolía que Dimitri no fuese capaz de entenderla.

Dimitri caminó hacia el tocador lentamente, igualmente se sentía dolido de que su esposa le estuviese mintiendo, según él. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella, luego la apretó de furia. Bella expulsó un grito de dolor y susto, ¿por qué Dimitri había hecho eso?

—Lo siento, mi amor —se disculpó torpemente él, pero era falso, no sentía nada. Si Bella era capaz de mentirle…

Bella estaba muerta de miedo y angustia, las actitudes recientes de su esposo se volvían cada vez más frías y siniestras.

— ¿O crees que fue a propósito? —preguntó al ver el rostro indeciso de su esposa.

Ella rodó los ojos, cansada de las dudas de Dimitri, se estaba volviendo paranoico ¿o qué?

—Dimitri, ¡ya no estás dejándome salir como antes! Soy una mujer libre, casada sí, pero libre, no una esclava que debe permanecer en casa todo el día. ¡Ash! —bufó de ira contenida, tampoco iba a descargar todo con él, entendía que estuviese celoso, pero engañarlo sería una traición imbécil de su parte, ya que amaba mucho a Dimitri.

Juntó todo su maquillaje en el bolsito y luego lo tomó para irse, si seguía discutiendo llegaría tarde y eso no era bueno. Pero su esposo la atajó suavemente desde el brazo, ella dio un respingo.

— ¿Estás cansada de estar conmigo? —inquirió con miedo en el rostro, miedo de perderla para siempre.

Bella frunció el ceño, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre y no era bueno, se arrugaría pronto con tantos malestares. Lo abrazó con fuerza, quería que sintiese el amor que le daba siempre, pero que él no era capaz de notar.

—Nunca te dejaría por otro, Dimitri, sabes que te amo y que por eso me casé contigo —le tomó el rostro con sus dos manos, él la miró ¡no podría estar sin ella! La amaba tanto que se le hacía imposible siquiera intentar imaginárselo.

Bella se sentía muy mal, se cuestionó el porqué de la inseguridad de Dimitri, antes no era así, ¿es que quizás ella estaba mal? No lo creía, ¿por qué? Porque ella siempre había sido así, amaba salir de su hogar. Pero quizás se le estaba haciendo muy recurrente y él se estaba sintiendo solo.

— ¿Sabes? Llamaré a Alice para decirle que no iré, te acompañaré aquí en casa y te cocinaré tu comida favorita. Siento mucho que te sientas tan solo y abandonado por mí.

Se abrazaron con fuerza nuevamente, pero la mirada sombría de Dimitri se reflejó al instante en que ella ya no pudo fijar sus ojos en él. Dimitri escondía deseos de furia y violencia si es que ella no se quedaba con él.

Bella mordió de su labio inferior cuando el gruñido de Alice se escuchó por el teléfono. No le gustaba que se enojara con ella, era su amiga y hermana. Y única familia.

—Entiéndeme, he salido mucho de la casa y no puedo dejarlo solo.

Alice rió fuertemente, Bella se enojó ¿es que ella era un chiste para su hermana?

—Tú eres tonta ¿o qué? —le dijo ella.

Bella alejó el teléfono de su oreja y lo miró duramente, como si Alice fuese a verla. _Yo no soy tonta_, pensó.

—Bella, él te está manipulando desde hace mucho, ha cambiado tanto que temo que te haga daño.

Alice se preocupaba mucho por su pequeña hermana, los años de diferencia ayudaban mucho, ya que la gran experiencia masculina que Alice había tenido durante tantos años le ayudaba mucho a Bella, sobre todo por los consejos sabios que le daba. Diez años era mucho para algunos, pero para ellas era perfecto.

Bella remplazó el labio por su uña, que masticó débilmente mientras se debatía entre creer lo que su hermana decía o no. Alice siempre tenía razón, ella tenía un pequeño don para saber qué es lo que pasaría en un futuro.

Pero Dimitri era el amor de su vida, según ella, ¿cómo alguien que la amaba tanto y ella amaba de igual forma podría hacerle daño? Eso era realmente imposible.

—Alice, sé que nunca te has llevado muy bien con Dimitri pero eso no te da el derecho de decirme que él es una mala persona —dijo.

Alice dio una risotada fuerte, Bella gruñó esta vez.

—Dimitri Swan solo te dará problemas, ¿qué hombre de treinta y cinco años te dice "no me dejes solo"? Vaya. —comentó la hermana.

—Alice Cullen, deja ya de bombardearme con tus estupideces, es mi esposo. Lo amo, lo protejo y le cumplo con todo, ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo? —le preguntó.

—Sí, me cuesta entenderlo, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque yo no estoy casada por lo mismo! Bella, estás intentando ser una esposa perfecta que no eres.

Bella ya se estaba cansando de escuchar eso de su hermana, se estaba haciendo frecuente.

—Debo irme. Y discúlpame por mi incumplimiento a tu invitación, pero debo cumplirle primero a quien amo. Adiós —se había enojado, nadie la entendía.

—Ugh, Bella eres tan testaruda.

—Así me conoces, adiós de nuevo.

—Adiós —terminó por decir Alice, sin antes arrancar un suspiro desde lo más interior de su garganta.

Bella quedó pensando un momento en todo lo anterior, tampoco se le había salido por la otra oreja todo lo que su hermana le había dicho, solo era que no lo era muy creíble. _Quizás son celos de hermana_, pensó sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Apretó fuertemente el botón rojo de su control remoto, no había nada que ver en la televisión. La música pop de Carly Rae Jepsen y su canción "Call me maybe" se escuchaba hasta en su habitación. Gruñó de molestia, ¿quién iba a pensar que su hermanita pequeña ya tuviese 17 años? Ni él lo creía.

Entró a la habitación de su hermana, la cual había intentado copiar el diseño de la habitación que su padre, Edward Masen, había hecho para ella en la antigua casa junto con Elizabeth Masen, su madre. Ellos ya no estaban para verla a ella crecer con tanto orgullo, el mismo orgullo que habían tenido con él toda su vida. Los extrañaba mucho.

—Harías el favor de apagar ese equipo de música, Carly Rae Jepsen me parte los oídos con su "_But here's my number, __So call me, maybe?" _—dijo para molestarla a ella y a sus amigas que se encontraban ahí.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Edward! Deja de molestar y vete —Shania golpeó sus manos contra la colcha amarilla de su cama.

Las amigas rieron como pajaritos, las dos estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él, y Edward lo consideraba una estupidez ¡eran unas niñas! De seguro nunca habían tenido a un hombre adulto tan cerca como él lo estaba con ellas.

Jessica, la rubia de ojos azules, alisó su cabello con los dedos en una intención de parecer seductora frente a los ojos inconquistables de Edward. Shania y Ángela la miraron mal, sabiendo las intenciones de su amiga. Edward fingió no entender nada.

—Sería mejor que vayan a refrescar su cuerpo, pequeñas mariposas —dijo Edward.

En Chicago hacía un calor de los mil demonios, era un tanto caliente ese verano, Edward prefería el invierno de Seattle.

Las tres adolescentes saltaron de la cama con rapidez para lanzarse contra las botellas de coca cola que Edward les había dado.

Observó a su hermana pequeña de diecisiete años de edad con lentitud y luego los recuerdos lo afrontaron de golpe.

Flashback

"—_Hoy es tarde de Los Simpson, Shania — le dijo Edward a su hermanita pequeña. _

_Preparaba unas palomitas mientras contaba los minutos para que sus padres regresaran de su viaje a Las Vegas como segunda luna de miel. Faltaba muy poco. _

_Grititos de felicidad salieron de la boca de la pequeña, Edward bajó la cabeza cuando sus manitas le tocaron los muslos para llamar la atención. Los ojos verdes de su hermana estaban fijos en él, mientras una hilera de blanquecinos dientes de leche se asomaba con una sonrisa. En la mano derecha tenía fuertemente agarrada su Barbie de cabello color bronce. A Shania nunca le habían gustado las rubias. _

_Edward agarró a su hermana por las piernas y la colocó en el mesón para que ella viese lo que él hacía. _

— _¿A qué hora llegan papá y mamá? Los extraño mucho —su voz era picuda y dulzona, asesinaba los oídos, pero a la vez era tierna e infantil. _

—_No deben tardar, sólo una hora y veinte minutos —le acarició el cabello color caoba con su mano. Shania le respondió con una sonrisa. _

_Se instalaron con palomitas y coca cola frente al televisor, hoy tocaba el capítulo "__El__espectáculo de Itchy y Scratchy y Poochy", Edward ya lo había visto, pero Shania no, era muy pequeña y recién conocía uno que otro capítulo. _

_Shania reía sin parar con el perro Poochy y la voz de Homero, Edward solo estaba disfrutando de la divertida cara de su hermanita pequeña. El timbre sonó de improvisto, dejó a Shania en el sofá para abrir, le emocionaba ver a sus padres después de tantos días sin verlos. _

_Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con dos policías, se extrañó de la presencia de ellos en la puerta de su casa, de seguro se equivocaron, pensó._

—_Buenas noches, ¿es usted Edward Masen? —preguntó el policía más rechoncho y viejo. _

_Frunció el ceño algo confuso, se le secó la boca. _

—_S…sí, ¿algún problema? —algo anda mal, algo anda mal, pensó. _

—_Lo sentimos mucho, joven, pero sus padres fallecieron en la carretera, un camión pasó con luz roja y los impactó de frente. Murieron al instante —sus rodillas amenazaban con explotar de los nervios, la sorpresa de esa noticia impactó tanto a Edward que temió caer en un hoyo profundo de golpes futuros de tristeza y soledad. _

_No podía siquiera lanzar un sonido de su boca, la noticia le había quitado el aliento. ¡Shania!, pensó de repente, su hermana estaba esperando a sus padres. La garganta se le encogió en sí misma, quería llorar tanto. _

—_La señora Esme viene en camino para quedarse con ustedes —le informó el policía joven con ojos tristes. _

_¿Tía Esme?, pensó Edward, ella jamás se había preocupado mucho de él cuando niño, y ni hablar de Shania, que ni la conocía._

_Ocultó las inmensas ganas de llorar, ahora debía enfrentar a su hermanita y las miles de preguntas que llegarían. _

— _¿Quiénes eran? Te perdiste el capítulo, ¡estaba muy bueno! —intentó encontrar paz al mirar los ojos de su hermana, los cuales estaban tan felices, todo lo contrario a él._

_Apagó la televisión ante la atónita mirada de su hermana, ¿por qué había hecho eso?, se preguntó Shania. Se molestó con la irrupción de su hermano. _

—_Shania, necesito que hablemos algo —le dijo Edward sentándose a su lado con delicadeza, luego tomó a la pequeña desde las axilas y la sentó sobre sus piernas. _

—_Algo pasa —masculló la niña, ella era muy astuta e inteligente. Edward asintió. _

_Intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero le era imposible, de solo pensar en cómo se pondría su hermanita con todo esto le dolía más que nada en el mundo. _

—_Eddie —susurró Shania a Edward, tratando de empujarlo a que le dijera. Mientras jugueteó con los vuelitos de su vestido. _

—_Papá y mamá ya no vendrán a la casa —Edward lo dijo suave, con precaución. Apagó el hormigueo de los ojos que lo único que querían era expulsar lágrimas dolorosas. _

_Shania ladeó la cabeza sin entender mucho a lo que se refería su hermano. _

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó._

—_Porque ellos ya no están aquí, ¿sabes? —su garganta apretada le impedía un poco el habla._

_El rostro de Shania se llenó de horror y vulnerabilidad, ¿ya no los vería más? ¡Pero si ella no quería eso!_

— _¿Nos abandonaron? ¿Ya no nos quieren? —hizo un puchero, quería llorar, ¡quería a su mamá y papá junto a ella!_

_A Edward le picaban los ojos, no daba más. _

—_No digas eso, hermana, ellos están ahí arriba —apuntó al techo de su hogar—, cuidándonos para siempre, junto a Dios. _

_Shania lloró, Edward lo ocultó. Debía mostrarse fuerte con ella, ahora él debía estar con su hermana hasta que pueda valerse por sí misma, mostrarse fuerte y no dejarse caer por los problemas"._

_Fin flashback_

Los años que siguieron fueron terribles, Edward Masen, el padre, había dejado una gran deuda en el banco, por lo cual, nada de lo que tenían era suyo. Se habían quedado sin hogar, y Edward hijo no tenía un trabajo digno para mantener a su hermana. Y para colmo de sus desgracias, la tutora legal de Shania, la tía Esme, era una alcohólica.

— ¿Qué miras, Edward? —le preguntó Shania cuando notó que su hermano estaba bastante tiempo con los ojos puestos en ella.

El hermano parpadeó, reincorporándose a la realidad. Le sonrió burlonamente.

—Estás muy grande, si tus amigas te hubiesen visto lloriquear se asustan. Eras insoportable cuando pequeña, espera, todavía lo eres —la molestó.

Shania le mostró su lengua con inmadurez, pero lo hacía con cariño, su hermano era todo para ella.

Jessica y Ángela se fueron tarde, parecían querer permanecer ahí todo el tiempo y eso a Edward se le hacía gracioso.

El silencio del departamento barato en el que habitaban los llenó, Edward se lanzó al sofá incómodo color negro de tela, su hermana lo imitó. Sería un viernes de televisión.

Hizo un nudo con los cordones de las zapatillas deportivas que tenía puestas, se reincorporó con lentitud para encontrarse con el rostro de perro que llevaba su esposo.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó sin entender mucho el porqué de ese rostro enojado.

Dimitri se encogió de hombros, la recorrió con la mirada y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces vestida con esa ropa deportiva tan apretada? —entrecerró sus ojos con recelo.

Bella rodó los ojos con molestia, ¿por qué se empeñaba en hacer todo esto? De un día para otro se volvía un maldito asqueroso que lo único que hacía era mantenerla en su casa para aplacar sus necesidades. Se sintió mal por un momento, no debía pensar esas cosas de su esposo.

—Cariño, voy a trotar, como siempre.

Intentó sonar suave y sin rastros de enojo, algunas veces Dimitri era difícil.

—Con ese pantalón que marca todo tu trasero y la esa remera apretada —dijo mordaz—, ¿pretendes seducir y llevártelos a la cama?

Esta vez, Bella dejó escapar su enojo, ¿cómo le decía eso? Era un insulto para ella.

— ¿Crees que soy capaz? ¡Dimitri, por favor! Te desconozco, jamás me habías tratado así— expresó bastante molesta, su esposo estaba tan extraño.

—Por alguna razón estás así vestida como una ramera —se mofó.

— ¡Cállate! Ya es suficiente, me has hecho escenas de celos con amigos, evitas que vea a mi hermana porque según tú salgo mucho, ¡pero no te permitiré que me insultes de esa manera! —sentía el fuego de la ira recorrer su cuerpo con fluidez.

Dimitri apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Tú me engañas, lo sé, por eso te duele que te diga la verdad ¿no? —Bella entrecerró los ojos, intentando captar si esto era una broma o no.

—Yo me largo, no me esperes temprano —tomó su bolso pequeño y lo colgó de su cuello.

Dimitri evitó que se fuera poniendo una mano en su hombro, cubría la puerta con su cuerpo.

—Yo no permitiré que te vayas así como así —cambió su mano para ponerla en el mentón de Bella, acercó su cara hasta que quedaran a milímetros—. Ten cuidado, yo no permitiré que me engañes. —El hálito golpeó su rostro, Bella se sintió asustada.

Dimitri la soltó con fiereza, ella terminó por entender que su esposo estaba cambiado… completamente.

Decidió irse a trotar para olvidar el espectáculo de su marido, despejarse era la mejor opción.

Dimitri golpeó la pared con su puño, le había dolido, pero más dolor le producía no saber lo que su esposa hacía afuera del hogar.

Gruñó con fuerza y decisión, esto no podría quedarse así. ¿Y si lo engañaba? ¿Y si tenía a alguien mejor? Eso le dolía y lo volvía tan iracundo que creía explotar.

Parecía león enjaulado entre los rincones de la sala, pensando si de verdad era correcto lo que tenía en mente. Con las manos temblorosas llamó a su amigo de farras, Félix Vulturi, para pedirle el dato de un buen investigador privado.

—Veo que ya estás interesado en investigarla, mi buen amigo —le escuchó decir.

—Me enferma no saber qué hace ahí afuera, vestida como una ramera.

Su amigo carcajeó con fuerza, Dimitri sintió como le dio otra calada a su puro y suspiró.

—Tengo el dato de un buen investigador privado, lo malo es que él sólo me ha hecho trabajos más bien "profesionales", por así decirlo —se explicó Félix— pero podrías hacer el intento de ir a su despacho, vamos, eres rico y tienes cómo hacerle entender que ganaría mucho si te hace el favor.

Ese "_profesionales"_ implicaba a soplones y trabajadores malintencionados de su empresa, Félix era un maldito hombre y eso Dimitri lo tenía bastante claro.

—Tengo claro eso, iré a su despacho a ofrecerle una buena cantidad de dinero y le pediré que vea a mi esposa cada vez que salga, estoy seguro que ella algo hace fuera —le dijo Dimitri.

Se sorprendió de que el tipo fuese tan joven, no imaginaba a un chico de más o menos 30 años siendo tan famoso en lo que hacía. Parecía humilde, eso era un punto a favor para Dimitri, ya que si le ofrecía mucho dinero éste aceptaría encantado.

—Buenas tardes —anunció Dimitri con voz potente y algo hosca.

—Buenas tardes —Edward le indicó el asiento para que se sentara.

Notó en primer momento que él era algo peligroso. Debía ir con cuidado, como siempre.

—Necesito que investigue a alguien —dijo Dimitri, _como si eso no fuese obvio_, pensó Edward.

— ¿Alguien en especial? —preguntó.

—Mi esposa.

Edward dejó reposar su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla blanda de color negro, juntó sus manos para entrelazar aquellos largos dedos. Los ojos del hombre estaban tan fijos en él, que creyó tener algo en la cara, pero prefirió no averiguar qué.

—Quiere que espíe a su esposa —se quedó pensando si era correcto ese tipo de trabajo, él acostumbraba a seguir a trabajadores y a sospechosos de robos—. Está bien, creo que puedo hacerlo, pero no sé si pueda acorde a su horario, tengo una hermana adolescente y ya sabe, son algo escurridizas, lo único que desean es salir a fiestas —bromeó Edward al hombre, pero él no mostró atisbo de gracia. Parecía un perro guardián. —Ok, lo siento.

—Puedo pagarte lo que quieras —dijo.

El cobrizo pensó en su hermana, con el dinero podría pagarle el vestido de graduación a Shania. Se retorció de emoción con tan solo pensar en el brillo de los ojos que tendría. Estaría feliz.

—Está bien, seguiré a su esposa.

—Confiaré en ti, se me retuerce el pellejo al pensar qué podría estar haciendo en este momento, ¡estoy seguro que tiene un amante! —Edward lo miró extrañado, el tipo parecía muerto de celos.

— ¿Tiene alguna fotografía o antecedente? —preguntó mientras revisaba su cámara profesional.

El tipo le tendió una foto que parecía reciente por la calidad del papel.

—Mi esposa se llama Isabella Swan, tiene 28 años, pasea por la plaza cada mañana a las 10 am —era un sicópata, de seguro. Pobre mujer.

Recibió el papel liso y observó. Sus ojos cayeron en un sueño casi imposible, esa mujer era hermosa. Sintió algo exprimirse en su pecho y su boca se abrió sin poder creerlo. Isabella, repitió su mente.

* * *

Buenas noches para las chilenas, buenas tardes para las que no son de mi país, estoy muy emocionada por subir este capítulo para ustedes que todavía no está beteado (por si encuentran una falla horrenda, aunque no lo creo, porque me lo revisó mi hermosa Stella) Gracias por todo a aquellas personitas que esperaron con ansias y espero no defraudarlos con esta historia llena de amor y romanticismo.

Cuidado con el monstruo...


	3. Pétalos al suelo

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Summary**: El celópata y violento Dimitri Swan manda a investigar a su esposa Isabella con Edward Masen, un hombre responsable y humano, sin saber que el destino los uniría en un poderoso, peligroso y adictivo amor.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. Contiene escenas sexuales y violencia, lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Importante: **Leer nota de autor al final del capítulo.

...

Capítulo II: Pétalos al suelo

"**Un cínico es un hombre que, en cuanto huele flores, busca un ataúd alrededor."****  
****(****Henry-Louis Mencken****)**

_Isabella_, repitió en su mente.

Sus ojos no podían creer que semejante ser existiera, con similares ojos en el rostro, con aquellas mejillas levemente elevadas de color rosa.

Sólo era una fotografía insignificante, ¡qué frustrante! ¿Cómo sería verla en vivo y en directo? Tocarla, escuchar su voz, entablar una conversación. No podía. Aquel hombre que estaba frente a él se veía tan peligroso que apenas y podía descifrar qué contenían sus ojos, solo veía sus cuencas azules, profundas como el Océano Pacífico. Peligroso.

— ¿Le parece si comienzo mañana? —le preguntó Edward al hombre.

—Por mí está bien, solo necesito que me traigas los antecedentes que puedas y descubras al hombre que está con ella, porque lo mataré —gruñó enfadado.

Edward se hizo hacia atrás, ese era un loco, ¿su esposa lo amará? Si estaba con él era por algo.

—Debe cancelar el trabajo del día por adelantado —masculló.

Dimitri frunció su ceja derecha, sacó la chequera de su bolsillo, anotó unas cosas y se lo pasó. Edward tomó el papel y lo observó, casi cayó al suelo al ver tamaña cantidad de ceros, jamás le habían pagado tanto por una investigación. Ese hombre sí que era importante.

—Woah, no me refería a tanto dinero… —Se quiso eximir de toda esa cantidad, no le parecía correcto. Tampoco era tan importante aquella investigación, ¿o sí?—. Creo que no es buena idea, señor. No puedo hacerlo.

Dimitri, desesperado porque él aceptase, se acercó con fuerza hacia él, lo observó con mirada oscura. Edward se hizo hacia atrás; el tipo era extraño, tan extraño que temió por aquella hermosa mujer que tenía de esposa.

—Necesito de sus servicios, Sr. Masen, no sabe cuánto —Dimitri utilizó la súplica como último recurso, Edward era el detective privado más recomendado de Chicago e incluso muchos empresarios de buen dinero que viajaban de todas partes de Illinois. Dimitri debía tenerlo a él, le daba confianza después de todo.

Edward se cuestionó el porqué de su súplica, sabía que era un loco al querer investigar a su esposa, y por esa misma razón no encontraba correcto hacérselo a esa hermosa y pobre mujer. Pero si él decía no, perfectamente podía ir con otro detective, y quizás, por un poco más de dinero, ese detective podía perjudicar a Isabella. No, debía aceptar.

—Muy bien, Sr. Swan —masculló Edward—, lo haré.

Dimitri salió feliz de la oficina del Sr. Masen, sin antes mirar el Rolex que tenía en la muñeca derecha. Era temprano, Isabella estaría en su sala viendo televisión y preparando su almuerzo. Bello panorama para su esposa, no debía salir, solo estar en su casa para su esposo.

Iría al trabajo de ahora en adelante con el corazón tranquilo, ahora podría saber qué demonios hacía su mujer. Y si lo engañaba, pues ahí vería las consecuencias.

Subió cada escalón de la escalera con una sensación extraña de miedo y desesperación, vio la puerta de su departamento de mala muerte entreabrirse con el viento. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Shania era tan irresponsable con ese tipo de cosas? _Esta niña no sabe ni lo que tiene en la cabeza y menos se preocuparía de la puerta_, pensó.

La abrió con lentitud, quería darle un buen susto para que aprendiese a dejar la puerta cerrada, pero todos sus planes se fueron abajo cuando vio a su hermana acurrucada y llorando en el suelo de la sala. Corrió y se agachó para dejar sus brazos a su alrededor y saber qué demonios le había sucedido.

— ¡Shania! ¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó desesperado, quien sea que le había hecho esto lo iba a pagar, su hermana era sagrada para él.

—Tía Esme… —susurró.

Edward buscó algún rastro de abuso u otro antecedente de violencia, en su mejilla había un pequeño rastro de golpe y el costado de su boca estaba pintado de rojo, rojo de su sangre.

Gruñó.

— ¿¡Por qué tía Esme te hizo esto!? —exclamó Edward envuelto en la ira propia de la impotencia, Shania era una niña de 17 años, era su vida.

Shania intentó procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, parecía desorientada. Se tocó la frente con un dejo de dolor, por el esfuerzo de las lágrimas.

—Se apareció de la nada y comenzó a pedirme dinero como le es costumbre, esta vez no quise darle, es más, estaba borracha. —Sorbió por la nariz y luego trató de incorporarse, le costaba bastante.

—Te golpeó, Shania —dijo Edward.

Ella asintió con lentitud.

—Voy a matarla —pensó él en voz alta.

Se paró del suelo, apretó las manos y dejó escapar un sollozo.

— ¡No! Edward, shh… —Shania hizo un débil intento de levantarse, pero lo hizo. Puso sus palmas en las mejillas del alto Edward y luego las acarició para tranquilizarlo—, ella es nuestra tía, aunque no lo queramos. Yo estoy bien.

_Maldita Shania, _pensó Edward con furia, ¿por qué ella tenía que ser tan poco preocupada por ella misma? Eso le molestaba mucho a su hermano, más de lo que podía soportar.

— ¡Auch! —exclamó la hermana con un siseo incluido brotando de sus labios.

Edward limpiaba sus heridas con cuidado, procuraba no hacerle daño. Untó un poco más de alcohol en el algodón para luego ponerlo en la herida de Shania. Ésta gritó nuevamente por el dolor que le provocaba el líquido contra el golpe.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Shania? —le preguntó Edward para hacerla distraerse del fuerte ardor.

—Bastante bien —dijo— la preparatoria ya no es tan aburrida.

Edward rodó los ojos, mientras untó un líquido antiinflamatorio.

—La escuela no tiene por qué ser entretenida, ahí debes aprender.

Odiaba que Shania no estudiase como le era correcto, él siempre había querido entrar a la universidad, se había preparado mucho para postular a las mejores escuelas del país, pero con la muerte de sus padres se le había hecho imposible. Nunca pudo estudiar lo que tanto ansiaba.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero ahora sí me animo a estudiar —los ojos de Shania brillaron entusiastas. Edward sintió un puñado de celos, si fuese un chico lo mataría…—. No, Edward, no es un chico —rio ella notando perfectamente a dónde se le habían ido los pensamientos a su celoso y posesivo hermano.

— ¿Entonces? —intrigó con la curiosidad picándole los pies.

—El profesor de matemáticas se largó a Alaska, ¡soy feliz! —exclamó. Luego siseó al haberse pasado a llevar la herida de la boca.

— ¿Marcus Rumsfeld? —manifestó Edward, Shania asintió—. No me digas que el profesor nuevo te gustó y…

Shania bufó y se paró, dejando a Edward con el algodón en las manos.

— ¡QUE NO ES UN CHICO! —gritó exasperada.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —Comenzó a besar su mejilla con cortos besos de hermano, de verdad lo sentía.

—Es profesora.

¿Profesora?

—Es la Srta. Victoria Wells, qué gran mujer. Le amo y apenas la conozco —expresó dando un brinco de alegría. Edward captó fugazmente lo que tramaba su traviesa hermana.

—No estoy en busca de una mujer, Shania, y tú tampoco deberías andar buscándomelas a mí. Solo estudia —le reprendió.

Su hermana frunció el ceño, ella quería que estuviese con una señorita digna para él, lo encontraba tan solo.

—Vamos, Edward, deberías conocerla. ¡Es estupenda!

Edward vio tan entusiasta a su hermana, que terminó aceptando que le contase de aquella mujer llamada Victoria.

Dimitri no intentó ocultar la rabia que le producía ver a su esposa hablar con el jardinero de su madre, la Señora Sue Swan Clearwather.

—Por lo menos intenta no parecer un imbécil, se nota que los celos te comen la columna como termitas a la madera —escupió la Sra. Sue con veneno en su boca. Cómo aborrecía a aquel ser que decía ser su hijo, no podía siquiera intentar sobrellevar que Dimitri se pareciese tanto a aquel engendro que la violó.

Dimitri sintió las punzadas de la angustia y frustración, su madre nunca lo había felicitado por algo, siempre hacía todo mal. ¿Por qué ella era así con él? No lo sabía, ni tampoco pretendía averiguarlo.

Rodó los ojos y se hizo a un lado de Sue, le molestaba que para lo único que lo quisiese era para regañarlo y hacerle la vida una mierda. Gracias a Dios que nunca había menospreciado a su esposa Isabella, porque eso jamás lo podría permitir.

—No me dejes con las palabras en la boca, maldita sea —exclamó Sue al ver que su hijo no la tomaba en cuenta.

— ¿¡Para qué quieres que te hable si me vas a regañar!? —gritó Dimitri con más rabia. Encima su esposa hablaba con aquel tipejo de jardinero de cuarta.

Sue arqueó la ceja, contenta de irritar al causante de su infeliz vida.

Casada con un hombre que no amaba, anteriormente violada por el hermano de su madre. Dimitri era el fruto de una infelicidad que no merecía cariños, no podía darle cariño a ese trozo de ella, producido por relaciones sexuales a la fuerza. Él era su hijo sin la voluntad propia del amor.

—No sé para qué vienes a mi casa si tanto te molesta, agradece que no está tu padre para que te regañe como es debido —le dijo.

—Es mi esposa la que quiere venir cada vez QUE TÚ NOS INVITAS —recalcó las últimas palabras con fuerza.

Sue dio una risotada y se fue a sentar a una de las bancas que daba con la pileta gigante de agua que su esposo —El cual no amaba —le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Más allá se encontraba Isabella platicando con Jacob Black, el jardinero amable de su suegra. Mientras acariciaba su conejo Floffy con los dedos.

—No está bien que hables así de la Sra. Swan, Jacob —le reprendió Bella al escuchar lo mal que hablaba de ella.

Jacob le dio una brillante sonrisa mientras cortaba algunos botones marchitos de aquellas bellas rosas rojas.

—Bella, tú sabes muy bien que nunca lo haría con mala intención, pero me parece extraño que llame tanto a esos números, ¿no será que engaña a su marido? —inquirió el joven secándose algunas gotas de sudor con el antebrazo bronceado.

—Pero eso no te da el derecho a hablar de ella —volvió a regañarlo—, ella ha sido muy buena contigo y lo sabes.

—Eres buena, Bella —le dijo. Bella frunció un poco el ceño, ¿por qué había dicho eso? No pudo preguntárselo, puesto que él le había ofrecido una hermosa flor de las que podaba—, una flor para la flor más bella —rieron juntos.

—Gracias, Jake —se incorporó para depositarle un beso en la mejilla al moreno.

Los pies de Dimitri caminaban con poderío hacia donde se encontraban ellos. A Bella se le apretujó la barriga con fuerza, sabía cómo reaccionaría Dimitri con esta situación. ¿¡Por qué era tan celoso!? No había una razón suficiente para ello y ella ya estaba cansada.

—Nos vamos a la casa —expresó con voz furibunda.

Bella se levantó del césped y dejó al conejito con Jacob, a su esposo no le gustaba "ese animal sucio". Dimitri envolvió su fuerte mano sobre la muñeca frágil y pequeña de su mujer, el dolor fue tremendo para ella, sobre todo por lo emocional de esto. Era su esposo aplicando una fuerza desmedida contra ella, que era delgada y débil de cuerpo.

— ¡Dimitri, suéltame! —gritó con miedo y desesperación, ¿qué le sucedía?

Hizo oídos sordos y la siguió empujando junto a él para salir de esa casa e irse a la suya, ahí vería lo que es bueno.

Jacob corrió tras ellos, qué rabia sentía al ver a la hermosa Isabella con ese bastardo que no la sabía valorar, si se atrevía a hacerle algo no podría soportarlo.

Cuando él había entrado a trabajar con la familia Swan estaba flaco y desnutrido, su madre lo había dejado solo con apenas 11 años, muerta por drogas. Había tocado casa por casa en busca de un trabajo que pudiese darle de comer, no quería robar ni mendigar, él no quería ser un inútil. La Sra. Swan se había mostrado muy hosca al verlo tan sucio, pero el Sr. Charlie Swan se había conmovido de semejante criatura, sus ojos se lo decían. Y ni hablar de Dimitri, siempre lo odió, por celos, por envidia. Charlie nunca amó a Dimitri como amó al pequeño morenito, como le dice él.

Cuando el Sr. Swan comenzó a irse de viaje con más frecuencia por su empresa, Dimitri aprovechaba de maltratarlo mandándolo a hacer trabajos muy duros, y su madre lo apoyaba e incluso lo regañaba porque "era muy blando". Jacob siempre comparó su situación con su mejor amigo, diciéndole que era como la historia de Cumbres Borrascosas, se sentía muy identificado con Heathcliff y situaba en el papel de Hindley a Dimitri. Solo había una diferencia muy importante, Heathcliff se había enamorado de la hermana de Hindley, Catherine Earshawn, pero Dimitri no tenía hermana. Pero Jake sí se había enamorado de alguien y ese alguien era Isabella, la esposa de aquel hombre que lo maltrató y sigue maltratándolo constantemente.

— ¡Suelte a la Sra.! —le dijo gravemente con los puños bien apretados por la rabia.

Dimitri estaba cegado por los celos injustificados, la amaba tanto que no podía soportar que otro hombre la tocase o siquiera se dignase a mirarla. _Ella es mía, _pensaba constantemente, _mía, mía y de nadie más_.

Isabella se encontraba desesperada por lo que vendría luego, sobre todo cuando la lanzó al asiento trasero del auto. Bella casi se golpea la cabeza con el mismo sillón del carro, sintió un espasmo en su cuello producto del zamarreo y un miedo terrible de solo ver aquellos ojos azules que de pasar a un cálido de amor, saltaron a un odio rotundo contra ella.

—Ya va, verás lo que sucederá en casa, maldita sea —le amenazó con un dedo apuntándola. Luego se marchó para hablar con alguien fuera del coche.

Lo vio discutir con Sue y Jake, se veían preocupados, pero Dimitri no les hizo caso y éste se metió en el asiento del piloto, para así poner en marcha la máquina.

—Dimitri —masculló con el corazón en la boca, las manos de su esposo se aferraban al volante.

— ¡No me dirijas la palabra! —gritó apretando más el manubrio.

Isabella dio un salto y prefirió no hablar nada más durante los 30 minutos de viaje que se vendría. Se dedicó a pensar y a desear que nada malo ocurriese, por el bien de ella y el amor que le tenía a Dimitri.

Se sentía frustrada constantemente, Dimitri y ella llevaban aproximadamente cuatro años de matrimonio que parecía venir perfecto, se amaban profundamente, más que a nada en el mundo. Pero, poco a poco comenzó a cambiar de personalidad, un día parecía verse enamorado y entregado a ella, y otros como un obsesionado y controlador hombre psicópata.

Ellos se habían conocido un día 30 de mayo del año 2006, cuando la madre de Bella estaba grave en el hospital producto de su avanzado cáncer al estómago. Ella estaba profundamente afectada, su madre Renée era tan cercana a ella como lo era con su hermana Alice y poco podía prepararse para su deceso, que ya se veía cercano.

Dimitri, por su parte, esperaba el fallecimiento de su amada esposa, Tanya Denali, ella también luchaba contra el cáncer de estómago. Era joven, pero la enfermedad le había llevado toda la vida hacia la basura. Apenas tenía 26 años.

"— _¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —le preguntó Bella con una voz suave y tranquila. Ella era muy fuerte. _

_Dimitri giró su cabeza para ver quién osaba a interrumpir sus pensamientos profundos y dolorosos. Se encontró con un ser tan inmensamente parecido a su esposa que creyó morir de la sorpresa. _

_Levantó su cuerpo de aquella banca y la miró nuevamente, tenían el mismo rostro dulce, los mismos labios llenos de color coral y sobre todo, esos ojos característicos marrones y almendrados. Solo habían dos diferencias tan marcadas que parecían dos opuestos. Tanya era una mujer rubia de cabello liso como las hebras del maíz, de caracteres anchos y grandes caderas, y esa chica poseía un cabello rizado como una muñeca y de colores castaños tan oscuros que parecía negro, su cuerpo era frágil y pequeño, parecía quebrarse. _

— _¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Dimitri con las piernas temblando al son de su corazón._

_Bella lo miró __confundida__, pero no le dio mucha vuelta al extraño comportamiento del tipo, no sentía ganas ni de hablar. Su madre se encontraba ahí dentro de esa habitación, conectada a tubos gigantes y monstruosos, esperando la hora de su muerte. _

— _Mi nombre es Isabella, si te molesta que me siente aquí puedo irme a otra banca, no estoy con ánimos de extrañezas —le explicó neutra. _

_Dimitri captó que su reciente reacción había sido estúpida, pero ¿cómo podía reaccionar si había visto a una mujer tan parecida a su esposa y tan diferente a la vez en el hospital que albergaba la muerte de ella?_

—_No, no me molesta, siento mucho si me comporté como un tonto —dijo Dimitri volviendo a poner el trasero en la banca."_

Cuando Dimitri Swan arribó en la casa, Isabella volvió a sentir el corazón desbocarse, esto estaba mal, él estaba muy enojado y eso le asustaba mucho.

Dimitri abrió la puerta del carro y con los ojos le _invitó_ a salir de ahí. Desde el momento en que ella puso un pie fuera, el zamarreo de su esposo no se hizo esperar, con su mano en la muñeca la sacó prácticamente volando y la arrastró hasta dentro de su hogar.

— ¡Dios mío, suéltame! —sollozó de dolor y miedo.

Dimitri ni siquiera volteó a mirarla para compadecerse de ella, con sus brazos la llevaba contra su voluntad a hacer quizás qué.

—Te estás convirtiendo en una puta ramera de cuarta —dijo— debo castigarte —parecía meditarlo con creces.

_¿Castigarme?_, pensó aterrorizada.

La lanzó a la cama, cayó de espaldas al suave colchón y nuevamente temió golpearse en la cabeza hasta matarse. Se reincorporó con los codos firmes sobre la colcha para mirarlo e implorarle que se calmase, _¡este no es mi marido, no lo es!,_ intentaba pensar con dificultad, el miedo irracional no le podía ayudar.

— ¿Por qué con ese jardinero asqueroso? —Vio como sus manos quitaban su cinturón rápidamente. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de sopetón y nuevamente gritó.

— ¡No! Dimitri, no, por favor —imploró.

—Sabes que lo odio, Bella, ¡no te acerques a él! —exclamó.

—No, no lo haré, pero por favor no hagas ninguna locura conmigo —sollozó Bella envuelta en un humo de tristeza.

Dimitri no hizo caso alguno de las peticiones de su esposa, estaba desesperado por quitarle a ese hombre de la cabeza. Repetía constantemente en su cabeza un "eres mía".

Con los pantalones abajo, con los ojos rojos de celos y con la mente perdida en la miseria, se acercó a ella. Bella se hizo hacia atrás, quería escapar de este hombre desconocido.

* * *

**Nota de autor: El personaje antagonista, Dimitri Swan, no es DEMETRI VULTURI. Son personajes totalmente diferentes. Favor, no confundir. **

¿Qué tal? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo que, a pesar de ser cortito, tiene mucho que decir. Las veo en el capítulo 3 ^^

Baisers!


	4. Hoja por Hoja

___.-.-.-._capítulo será remplazado por el beteado posteriormente.-.-.-.

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** Las palabras señaladas con un asterisco (*) contienen su significado al final.

* * *

**Summary**: El celópata y violento Dimitri Swan manda a investigar a su esposa Isabella con Edward Masen, un hombre responsable y humano, sin saber que el destino los uniría en un poderoso, peligroso y adictivo amor.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. Contiene escenas sexuales y violencia, lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

Capítulo III: Hoja por hoja

"**Hallé lo más bello de las flores en las flores caídas."**

**(Antonio Porchia)**

Con los pantalones abajo, con los ojos rojos de celos y con la mente perdida en la miseria, se acercó a ella. Bella se hizo hacia atrás, quería escapar de este hombre desconocido. Le besó el cuello sin delicadez, estaba apurado en hacerla suya.

— ¡Dimitri, por Dios, no! —suplicaba constantemente, inmiscuida en una desesperación tan profunda, que temió no poder superarlo—. Por favor, Dimitri, no hagas esto así.

— ¡Ya cállate, maldita sea! —gritó.

Por la mirada que le dio, supo que debía callarse o, sino, le haría más daño.

Las grandes manos de su esposo recorrieron el cuerpo frágil y pequeño. Bella corrió la cara hacia el lado para no verlo disfrutar de semejante tortura. Intentaba no odiarlo, por más cosas que hiciera, lo amaba y era su marido.

Dimitri estaba cansado del comportamiento vulgar de su esposa, parecía querer satisfacer el deseo de otros hombres y el de él no. Estaba dispuesto a todo, solo para que ella se quedase.

Abrió la blusa celeste que Bella llevaba, para entrometerse en sus pechos cubiertos de lencería convencional. Bella lloraba desconsoladamente y eso a Dimitri le comenzaba a molestar. Le abrió las piernas y le subió la falda color caqui hasta la cintura. No, no, no…, pensaba Bella con el corazón en la boca.

—Eres mi mujer, Bella, siempre lo serás. Eres mía por completo y jamás te podrás ir de mi lado —amenazó mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y luego sus jeans azules.

—Sabes que soy tu mujer, Dimitri, pero no tienes que hacerme esto —lloró Bella —me haces daño.

Las lágrimas caían por sus orejas y luego empapaban su cabello revoloteado por el zamarreo de Dimitri.

— ¿Y el daño que tú me has hecho, Bella? ¿¡Quién me lo paga!?

Furibundo y feliz de someter a la frágil Isabella, así era como se sentía. Ladeó las bragas de su esposa con fuerza y la penetró sin consideración. Bella lanzó un grito desgarrador por el dolor de aquel roce sin lubricación, sin deseo.

—Disfruta de quien si merece tu cuerpo, esposa mía —susurró Dimitri cubierto por jadeos de disfrute.

Bella intentó pensar en otra cosa, en algún momento feliz de su vida; le fue imposible de hacerlo, aquel dolor dentro de ella por cada embestida no solo era físico, sino también a su corazón. Parecía que cada vez que empujaba iba enterrando una estaca a su débil músculo, era mucho para ella.

—Deja de llorar —le ordenó.

No podía dejar de hacerlo, ¿por qué le parecía tan difícil de entender? Oh Dios mío, ¿para qué me abandonas? Ayúdame, rogó Bella dentro de su cabeza. Tensó su mordida cuando Dimitri se movió más fuerte y la penetró más adentro, enviándole cuchillos en cada parte de su cuerpo.

— ¡Deja de llorar, mierda! —gruñó con la ira a flor de piel.

Le agarró el cuello con una mano y por poco le quita la respiración con un solo movimiento. El corazón de Bella se le aceleró y temió de su marido. Y Dimitri solo disfrutó de aquellas acciones malditas de su parte.

Llegó a su cúspide, y Bella quedó adolorida de los malos tratos físicos y psicológicos. Se salió de encima y cayó en un cansancio post-orgasmo. Ella se cubrió el cuerpo con dificultad, las manos estaban temblorosas y apenas podía abrocharse los botones de la blusa celeste casi desgarrada.

—Tráeme un vaso con agua, estoy sediento —dictaminó insolentemente. Ella asintió en un estado de inercia absoluta.

El trayecto a la cocina le hizo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, su marido la había violado. Era horrible para ella pensar eso, pero nada podía decirle lo contrario, Dimitri la había violado sin importar el gran amor que ella le profesaba día a día. Se sentía sucia e infeliz, le sería muy difícil olvidar aquel acto violento de él. En realidad, no sabía si podría olvidarlo, lo más probable es que eso seguiría siglos y siglos en su mente.

Cuando arribó a su habitación lo vio acostado sobre la cama y con el control remoto de la televisión en su mano derecha, ¡como si nada hubiese sucedido! Se sintió miserable y débil de él.

—Toma —le tendió el vaso para que lo sujetase.

Dimitri la miró y con indiferencia le quitó el vaso de la mano. Luego siguió mirando el partido de tenis, el deporte favorito suyo.

—Voy a dormir, Dimitri —le dijo como pidiéndole permiso.

—Haz lo que quieras.

El tono de voz que su marido utilizaba con ella era como una bofetada en sus dos mejillas, grandes bofetadas dolorosas.

Se metió a la cama con cuidado, intentando no tocar al hombre que para ella era desconocido. Temía de él y sentía algo de asco, un asco incontrolable que también le hacía sentir culpa porque eso no debía sentir una esposa de su marido.

Se quedó dormida en posición fetal, dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que había sucedido. Pero tenía claro que no sería posible, aunque ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer optimista, soñadora según su hermana. Estaba acostumbrada a ver todo lo bueno de la gente y no sus defectos.

. . .

Trotar, sí. Trotar era una buena forma de sacar los malos pensamientos y llenarse de buena energía, pensaba constantemente Bella con los nervios a flor de piel.

Era temprano en Chicago, Dimitri tenía que irse al trabajo en poco tiempo. Se había quedado dormido, y, para variar, la culpable de todo era Bella, porque, según él, no lo había despertado a una hora prudente. Estaba apurada en terminar el desayuno, sino los gritos de Dimitri no se harían esperar.

— ¿Qué harás hoy? —inquirió. Su ceja estaba arqueada, como analizando su conducta.

—Saldré —se manifestó secamente.

— ¿Dónde?

— A trotar. Luego iré con Alice —Bella necesitaba de alguien, se sentía muy sola.

—Eso espero —se limitó a decir Dimitri.

Si supieras cómo te tengo controlada, pensó, mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa que quería brotar por su cara. Se encontraba maravillado de que ese hombre la siguiera constantemente para descubrir sus aventuras.

Bella era ajena a todas las cosas que su esposo hacía contra ella. Los celos de Dimitri eran una falacia, un disfraz de su estúpida inseguridad que la infancia le dejó. En parte su madre tenía la culpa, sus maltratos contra él y la falta de cariños le produjeron autocríticas que no se merecía. Luego, con la muerte de Tanya, su vida se volvió un infierno, era el único ser que decía amarle.

**. . .**

Las manos de Edward sudaban constantemente, qué desagradable sensación. Tenía su cámara profesional Nikon D800E, su bebé y reliquia. Le había costado mucho tenerla. Hoy sería el momento de espiar a Isabella, la esposa del loco psicópata, como le llama él. Suspiró y terminó por estacionar su bicicleta en el Chicago Park District, según Dimitri le había dicho.

"—Isabella trotará en el Chicago Park District a eso de las 9.30 —expresó secamente.

—Está bien, Señor —dijo de mala gana Edward, no encontraba muy bueno espiar a esa señora que le provocaba cierta lástima y necesidad de protección. Era extraño.

—Estaré pendiente de las pruebas de su infidelidad.

Edward no evitó rodar los ojos, imploraba que esa muchacha no haya estado jugándole limpio.

—Trataré de llevarle todo lo que pueda, Señor —suspiró quedamente."

Apretó los puños con desesperación, no se encontraba bien con todo esto, estaba vendiendo a una mujer que de seguro no hacía nada. Y si lo hiciese la estaría acusando, llevándosela a la boca del león para que la mastique con sus filudos dientes. Esto estaba mal. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, solo suplicar que ella no esté haciendo nada malo, porque le costaría muy caro.

Intentó mirar disimuladamente hacia los lados en busca de la dama. Sacó la foto de su bolsillo, la contempló y la acarició.

— ¿En dónde estás, Isabella? —preguntó para si mismo.

Entre los árboles de enfrente vio correr a una pequeña mujer de débil cuerpo, llevaba unos pantaloncillos apretados de color azul y una remera blanca también ajustada, respiraba profundamente y exhalaba de igual forma. Edward se escondió detrás del árbol que tenía al lado, sacó su cámara para fotografiarla, pero se perdió rápidamente en ella. Edward se quedó pasmado desde donde se encontraba, ¿aquella mujer era Isabella? No lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer. Se veía mucho más hermosa y frágil en vivo, a pesar de que estuviesen separados por muchos metros de distancia. Notó el viso de sus mejillas tintadas de un extraño melocotón, un rosa fuerte.

—Como el color de las flores —susurró Edward.

Suspiró.

Los ojos de Edward no se podían despegar de aquel rostro tan puro e inocente, aquel cuerpo tan frágil y menudo, aquella aura sobresaliente que le inspiraba paz a pesar de todos los metros de separación que llevaban. La mirada de Isabella estaba puesta solo en la nada misma, contaba constantemente cuantos pasos daba de trote. No parecía muy cansada, solo algo agitada por el ejercicio.

Edward estaba en trance, de un momento a otro recordó a lo que iba. Investigarla. Sí.

Con cámara en mano comenzó una sesión fotográfica muy sutil, para que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que hacía. Oh Dios, qué bella se veía, cada paso que daba era como un espectáculo de ensueño.

—Veamos qué le escondes a tu esposo —dijo con amargura.

_Esposo_…

.

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…, pensaba constantemente Bella mientras daba pasos y pasos contra el concreto. En su IPod se escuchaba Just Dance de Lady Gaga, la motivaba a seguir ejercitando su cuerpo.

Cuando el cuerpo no aguantó más esfuerzo se dedicó a tomar un poco de agua, luego apoyó sus manos en las rodillas para respirar y tranquilizarse. Se quitó el sudor de la frente y miró la hora en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, era hora de ir con Alice, le debía una salida a tomar café.

. . .

— ¿Qué te sucede, Bella? Estás como…extraña, ¿Dimitri te…?

La inquisidora Alice Cullen la volvería loca, no debía decir nada de lo sucedido con su esposo, no podía.

— ¡Alice! Deja de culpar a Dimitri de todo lo que me sucede —le regañó— solo estoy cansada.

Alice rodó los ojos e intentó olvidar la preocupación que le causaba su hermana, Dimitri no le gustaba nada, no le provocaba la suficiente confianza como para quedarse tranquila. _Pero Bella es tan testaruda…_

— ¿Qué tal tu vida, hermana? —preguntó Bella.

Alice enarcó una ceja sin poder creer que su hermana nomeimportanada le haya preguntado eso. Bella era una chica egoísta y poco preocupada por los demás, nunca se había interesado mucho en la vida de sus seres queridos.

—Veo que intentas evadir mis cuestionamientos sobre tu esposo —anunció.

Bella se mordisqueó el labio inferior de puros nervios, Alice tenía razón.

—Pero está bien, ¿qué tal mi vida? ¡Perfecta! El barman de la vez pasada me mandó a la mierda —comentó con aires de indiferencia, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té de naranja.

—Ugh. ¿Te dio alguna razón coherente?

—Lo típico. No eres tú…

—Soy yo —dijeron al unísono. Luego rodaron los ojos y rieron.

— ¿Sabes? Envidio tu capacidad de aguante con los hombres, yo no podría estar en casa todo el día —destacó Alice moviendo la cuchara de su café ante los ojos de Bella—, quizás por eso estoy sola.

Bella contempló a su hermana y amiga de toda la vida, cada vez que se juntaban a conversar tocaban el mismo tema. Los hombres, las relaciones de pareja, etc. Sintió lástima de la deplorable situación interna que tenía Alice, a pesar de que ella daba una imagen de dura y frívola doctora, eso no era así.

— ¿Cuándo será el día que me digas que te sientes sola y quieres un hombre para ti? Siempre hablamos de lo mismo y veo en tus ojos el dolor que te causa toda esta búsqueda —confirmó agarrándole una mano.

Alice abrió los ojos de golpe, no tenía pensado que su hermana le dijese eso. Oh no, comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento y eso no era bueno. Apretó internamente las lágrimas y se contuvo de darle la lata a su hermana.

—No digas payasadas, Bella.

— ¡No son payasadas! Es la verdad —sostuvo.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y dio otro sorbo a su té, como intentando ocultarse de la mirada de Bella.

—Tienes razón, Bells —dijo—. Busco cada vez que puedo un tipo que me haga sentir mujer, ¡y nada!

Bella acariciaba constantemente el dorso de la mano de Alice, lo que le provocó un mohín.

—No llores, Alice, ya verás que pronto llegará ese hombre —la consoló.

Los ojos color marrón de Alice la observaron como si estuviese diciendo algo imbécil.

—Tengo casi 40 años, Bella, ¡ya no lo encontré! —chilló.

Torció su boca en modo de respuesta a los constantes lamentos de su hermana.

—Nunca tendré hijos, nunca me casaré. Ni siquiera me gustan los gatos como para rodearme de ellos en mi vejez —se cruzó de brazos como una niña pequeña.

—Deja de decir bobadas. Si te pones a buscar hombres por ahí claramente no encontrarás al correcto —explicó—, tienes que olvidarte de todo eso y, ¡tarán!, saldrá tu príncipe azul.

Alice parecía animarse con cada palabra de aliento que Bella intentaba entregarle con todo su cariño. Sin ella nada sería igual, de eso estaba segura.

. . .

A paso lento se adentró al callejón, con repulsión observó cada uno de los lugares de la calle en donde vivía. Qué mugre, qué peste. Estaba desesperado por sacar a Shania de ese maldito lugar.

— ¡Hey, Edward! —llamaron.

Edward cerró sus ojos con fuerza, ya iban a molestar esos malolientes hijos de puta.

— ¿Qué quieres, Emmett? —demandó intentando controlar el carácter para no armar otra discusión con esos malvados.

—Oh, ¿estás sensible, Ed?

Emmett y su pandilla. Malolientes y detestables seres del infierno que adoraban amargarle la vida a la gente que vivía en ese lugar. Eran semejantes a la banda de _Zé Pequeño*****_.

—No estoy para juegos, Emmett —informó Edward intentando sonar educado.

Se dio la vuelta para irse a su departamento e intentar calmar esos pensamientos extraños hacia esa mujer. Isabella. Pero Emmett le agarró el hombro con fuerza para que no se fuera.

—Se te ve afligido, amigo —Emmett le dio una sonrisa burlona.

—No soy tu amigo —dijo ahora más enojado.

Emmett lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa, mientras los demás hombres de la banda se reían de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Claro, ahora no lo soy, pero ¿te acuerdas cuando estabas desesperado por darle de comer a tu hermanita? Me pedías ayuda y me nombrabas amigo cuando querías —escupió—, porque solo querías sacar provecho de nuestra poca caridad —rio.

Edward apretó su mandíbula con rabia.

Sí, tenía razón, pero ese fue un momento muy oscuro de su vida que no debía volver a tocar, ni siquiera nombrárselo a Shania.

—Sí. Y te lo agradezco, pero, ¿me lo vas a sacar en cara?

Emmett enarcó una ceja y lo soltó, sin antes darle una mirada asesina. Lo apuntó con el dedo y luego se marchó gritando burradas junto a los demás bandidos.

Cuando entró al departamento se dejó caer en el sofá, estaba cansado física y mentalmente.

—Isabella —dijo.

Gruñó y apretó sus puños.

No había encontrado nada que la pudiese incriminar de infiel, ni nada sospechoso.

Tocaron la puerta con cuidado, debía de ser Shania.

— ¡Jake! —exclamó Edward con sorpresa.

—Hey, amigo —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Se abrazaron, no se veían desde hace mucho tiempo. Edward agradeció el que haya aparecido él para poder expresarle las sensaciones que tenía en el corazón. Y, gracias Dios, llevaba dos botellas de cerveza en la mano.

— ¡Hola, Eddie! —gritó Shania atrás de Jacob.

Bufó, su hermana estaría picoteando en la conversación.

— ¿Qué te sucede, amigo? —Inquirió—, te ves como confundido, ¿problemas en el trabajo?

Jacob Black era su mejor amigo desde hace algunos años, se conocían muy bien e incluso muchas veces cuidó de Shania las veces que él tenía que trabajar con Emmett y su pandilla.

—Una chica —susurró.

Ambos, Jake y Shania, quedaron en blanco. Luego Shania chilló como condenada.

— ¿Es en serio?

La hermana de Edward saltó feliz por el salón, esa era una de las cosas que más esperaba de su hermano. Edward la miró extrañado.

—Dime cómo se llama, cómo es, qué hace —inquirió Shania.

Los dos hombres se miraron sorprendidos.

—Eso es algo que no te debe importar, Shania —le regañó—, ella está casada —dijo Edward con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Jacob y Shania quedaron pasmados, ¿casada?

—Primera vez que te gusta alguien, ¿y ya está casada? Mierda, Edward —refunfuñó su hermana.

—No, no me gusta, no puede gustarme alguien que conozco solo de vista —reflexionó.

—Amigo, tranquilo, vamos a tomar una cerveza al balcón y te relajas.

Jacob puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, entendía tan bien como se sentía el que te guste alguien y esté tan lejana. Y no porque se encontrasen a metros de distancia, sino porque ya era de otro hombre.

— ¡Hey! Yo quiero saber cómo es, cómo se llama — insistió Shania.

—Shania, vete a comer, no estoy para estas preguntas. Hablaremos luego.

Shania se sintió iracunda e inútil. Su hermano se veía tan mal y no podía hacer nada, ¿quién sería la perra que le estaba haciendo esto a Edward?, se preguntaba, ya la odiaba por esto, Edward no se merecía esto.

.

—Cuéntame —le incitó Jacob, mientras chocó su cerveza contra la de Edward.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo decirte esto porque ni yo entiendo el porqué de mis sensaciones.

Edward se removió incómodo por la situación ajena a él. No eran correctas ni normales todas las ganas que tenía de volver a ver a esa chica. Jacob sintió todo el dolor de lo sucedido el día de ayer, cuando vio a aquella bestia llevarse a su doncella. Pobre Isabella.

— ¿Qué sentías cuando comenzaste a creer que te gustaba esa chica? —le preguntó Edward a Jake.

Jacob jamás le comentó el nombre de su amada a Edward, sentía vergüenza y rabia de la situación. Eran muchos secretos los que le guardaba, y esperaba llevárselos a la tumba para siempre.

Sonrió con dulzura al recordar el rostro bellísimo de Isabella, de piel pálida y lisa, mejillas teñidas y elevadas, ojos marrones y brillantes. Todo en ella era fenomenal y atractivo. La amaba.

—Ella me produjo cosas en cuanto la conocí, Edward —suspiró—, no puedes imaginarte todas las descargas eléctricas que sentí al saludarla, solo un contacto de manos y fue mi perdición. Esa chica es un torbellino de emociones.

Edward se sintió mal, él jamás podría siquiera acariciar un bello de su cuerpo. Nunca. Y eso lo atormentaba duramente.

— ¿Qué apreciaste cuando supiste que ella era la esposa de tu jefe?

—No es mi jefe, Edward —le contestó algo molesto—, mis jefes son solo la Señora Sue y el Señor Charlie Swan.

Edward se encogió de hombros en modo de disculpa.

—Me sentí mal, eso es obvio. —Bebió un poco de su cerveza burbujeante. Edward rodó los ojos ante semejante respuesta.

—Sé más profundo, Jacob, de verdad necesito de tus consejos —suplicó.

—Lo siento. Sentí una especie de tormenta en mi cuerpo, como si no lo pudiese creer. ¡Me era difícil de pensar que ella estuviese con él! —clamó.

Edward había olvidado completamente su cerveza, ésta se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco, como las ganas de volver a sentir el corazón explotar y volver a su punto de inicio al ver a la Srta. Swan. Su boca formó una línea perfecta de la propia rabia que percibía de sí mismo, qué miserable se sentía.

— ¿Cómo se llama la chica, Edward? —inquirió amigablemente con una sonrisa.

Le devolvió la sonrisa con débiles temples.

—No te lo diré, Jake, tú no me quieres decir el de tu chica, yo no te diré el de la mía.

Por un momento se sintió mal al notar cómo llamó a esa mujer ajena. No era de él.

— ¡Hey, amigo! No seas malo.

Edward levantó las manos en un ademán de disculpa.

Los pequeños puños femeninos de Shania llamaron desde el exterior, quitando todo el hilo de la conversación. Edward se levantó para abrirle la puerta a su hermana, pero se encontró con una visita inesperada.

— ¿Usted es…? —preguntó curioso.

Shania subió la mirada a la alta mujer de cabellos colorados y amarrados en una gomita, le dio una sonrisa de complicidad y ella se la devolvió con cariño. Edward enarcó una ceja sin entender todo el espectáculo.

—Buenas noches, Señor Masen —le tendió la mano derecha correctamente, mientras fijaba sus cálidas cuencas grises sobre las esmeraldas líquidas de Edward —. Soy Victoria, la profesora de su hermana.

* * *

Buenas noches, chicas, me demoré un poco en subir este capítulo producto de todo esto de ser la encargada de hacer el evento BD part II en mi ciudad Temuco, Chile. Ruego el perdón de todas. Espero les haya gustado, pronto subiré las fotos de cada personaje en mi perfil.

Hasta pronto...

* * *

**_*Zé pequeño: Conocido bandido brasileño que se apropió de la Ciudad de Dios, asesinando y traficando drogas._**


	5. Los Golpes del Viento

**Summary**: El celópata y violento Dimitri Swan manda a investigar a su esposa Isabella con Edward Masen, un hombre responsable y humano, sin saber que el destino los uniría en un poderoso, peligroso y adictivo amor.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. Contiene escenas sexuales y violencia, lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Recomendación: **

**True Love Waits – Radiohead. **

**Pearl –Katy Perry**

* * *

****.

Capítulo IV: Los Golpes del Viento

.

_"Entre las flores te fuiste. Entre las flores me quedo."_

**_Miguel Hernández_**

****.

—Buenas noches, Señor Masen —le tendió la mano derecha correctamente, mientras fijaba sus cálidas cuencas grises sobre las esmeraldas líquidas de Edward —. Soy Victoria, la profesora de su hermana.

Un puñado de imágenes inesperadas se agolpó en su cabeza. Esa mujer le parecía tan conocida, sin saber en realidad quién era. ¿Era posible eso? Claro que no, solo que… tenía un parecido tan grande con Amalie.

Edward sintió el estómago revolvérsele y retorcerse en uno.

—Señor Masen, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —inquirió la señorita frente a él.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —le preguntó también Jacob a su amigo. Jamás lo había visto así.

—No pasa nada —mintió.

Se sentó en el sofá, pero luego recordó que estaba siendo mal educado con Victoria, por lo que se disculpó y le hizo sentarse a ella también.

—Bueno, tengo que llegar temprano hoy. Llegará mi jefe y no le gusta que no esté en casa. Hasta luego—. Jacob se despidió de Edward con un fuerte apretón de manos, como queriendo darle toda su fuerza. A Victoria le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Edward volvió a sentir una ráfaga de imágenes en su cabeza, y cada vez se le hacía más adivinar por qué. Victoria era casi el clon de Amalie. Tanto que le provocaba un cierto grado de tristeza.

"—_Oh no, no querrás llevarme ahí, Edward —dijo riéndose con esa gracia tan propia de ella. _

—_No te lo estoy pidiendo, Amalie. Métete aquí en este instante. —Edward apuntó hacia la entrada de la montaña rusa más alta de Chicago. _

_Hacía mucho frío, por lo que el viento los sacudió con ganas sobre la cabeza. _

—_¡Me da miedo, imbécil! —gritó riendo. _

_Los cabellos desparramados de Amalie volaron al son del viento, dando un aspecto de diosa de fuego. Sus ojos brillaban de la diversión, y eso era suficiente para él._"

—Lamento haber venido sin avisar, Sr. Masen, pero…

—Llámame Edward. —Sonrió con educación.

—Está bien, Edward. Bien, yo quería hablar de Shania. —Juntó sus dos finas manos y las puso sobre su falda verde olivo, que hacía juego con sus dos grandes ojos grises.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo, intentando descifrar qué había hecho Shania como para que su profesora haya tenido que venir a su casa.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, es solo que… a Shania le falta mucho por aprender en cuanto a familia, Señor Edward. Y disculpe si le molesta mi comentario, no me cuesta adivinar que usted ha intentado de todo corazón integrarla a este mundo, siendo usted tan joven, pero el apego familiar que usted intenta brindarle no le está dando frutos. A Shania le cuesta entablar conversaciones sobre su familia, siempre dice que no tiene, y eso le ha brindado muchas burlas de sus compañeras de salón —comentó Victoria con mucha profesionalidad a Edward, quien le escuchaba atentamente con una tristeza aprisionando su garganta.

Quería llorar, pero simplemente no podía, hace tantos años que no lo hacía…

—A veces a las mujeres les cuesta más poder integrarse a un mundo diferente. Y créame que yo también he pasado por muchas cosas en mi vida, de las que me ha costado poder encajar.

—No sabe cómo ha costado sobrellevar esto —dijo con amargura—. Desde que mis padres murieron todo ha sido muy difícil para mí, y mucho más para Shania.

Victoria percibió el pesar de Edward, por lo que sintió unas inmensas ganas de apretar aunque sea su mano. Quería darle apoyo. Shania era una niña muy importante para ella.

—Créame que lo noto, Edward, y es por eso que quiero estar con ella. Soy una profesora muy joven, lo sé, acabo de terminar mi universidad hace solo dos años, pero… su hermana tiene algo muy especial para mí. —Más parecía una súplica de su parte. No costaba adivinar que ella también había pasado por muchas amarguras.

—¿Sabe? A Shania ningún profesor le había brindado la ayuda que usted quiere darle. —Edward le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, una profunda mirada atractiva.

Victoria se ruborizó ante los ojos verdes de Edward, sintió una especie de atracción imbécil.

—No hay de qué, Edward. Yo… yo tengo que irme, debo pasar primero por la escuela a buscar unas pertenencias. Nos vemos. Y es un gusto haberlo conocido. —Victoria se paró del sofá y le tendió la mano a Edward.

—Tenga cuidado de andar muy sola por estos lares, no es un buen barrio —confesó él, tendiéndole la mano también. El roce de éste hizo que Victoria diera un leve salto.

—No hay problema con eso. —Victoria sonrió.

. . .

Isabella paró frente a un puesto de flores, ¡cómo amaba las flores! Éstas parecían ser tulipanes, de un bello color melocotón. Las compró para decorar su habitación. Y para iluminar lo oscuro que había sucedido hace unos días.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo a la dependienta del local, que era algo regordeta y de una edad considerablemente anciana. Comía un melón, y chorreaba hasta el cuello.

—De nada, Señorita.

Caminó hacia la calle que acortaba el camino hacia su casa, no podía caminar tanto, llevaba muchas bolsas con comida para recibir al Señor Swan en unos días más, sumado a las flores que había comprado.

Cuando quedaba una cuadra más o menos para encontrarse con la casa, divisó a un hombre en la esquina, algo perdido. Reconoció el cabello negro del hombre en un instante.

—¡Erick! —lo llamó a grandes gritos para que la escuchase.

El hombrecillo delgado quitó su atención a un papel pequeño que tenía en la mano y miró hacia la persona que le estaba gritando. Sonrió en cuanto reconoció a la pequeña Isabella Swan.

Corrió hacia ella para ayudarle a cargar las tantas bolsas que llevaba consigo.

—¿Erick? ¡No puedo creerlo! —volvió a decir Bella al mirarlo con más detención.

—¡Bella! Tanto tiempo sin verte —dijo él abrazándola con mucha cariño.

Erick y Bella habían sido amigos en la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. El lazo entre ellos era muy grande. Habían dejado de verse luego de que Bella se había mudado a Seattle un tiempo, pero por la enfermedad de su madre habían tenido que regresar a Chicago.

—Y yo que creí que te habías mudado a Seattle. —Erick depositó una mano sobre el hombro de Bella, tal como lo hacía años.

Pero Bella miró hacia los lados, por si estaba su marido cerca. No tardaría en armar una escena de celos.

—Volví por mi mamá, estaba muy enferma —le contó a su antiguo amigo.

—Pero ella está bien ahora, ¿no?

Bella hizo un mohín, envuelta en la tristeza.

—No, Erick, ella no sobrevivió de aquella enfermedad. —Él frunció el ceño, luego le sonrió.

—No dudo que ahora debe estar descansando. Era una muy buena mujer.

Bella asintió ante el comentario de Erick. Su madre sí que había sido una gran persona.

—Ay, Erick, no me gusta hablar en la calle. ¿Quieres entrar a mi casa? Está a solo una cuadra de aquí —dijo ella un tanto preocupada de sus palabras. Solo esperaba que Dimitri no fuese a aparecerse y armar un escándalo, Erick era solo un amigo de toda la infancia y adolescencia.

—No quiero molestar…

—No te preocupes. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Bella abrió la puerta con la mano un poco temblorosa, el miedo irracional a que su esposo la encontrase con Erick, no le permitía comportarse tranquilamente. Pero, ¿qué tenía de malo invitar a un amigo a la casa? Se veía cansado, y claramente necesitaba pasar a refrescarse un poco.

—¿Y qué buscabas? Parecía que indagabas una dirección en ese papel —inquirió mientras servía dos vasos con té helado. Bella sabía de sobra los gustos de Erick.

—Un conocido pintor de Chicago, Pierre Francolliti.

—Ah, ese vive a la vuelta. Está loco. —Rio, mientras le tendía el vaso frente a él. Erick también rio y tomó un buen trago de té —. Y juzgando por tus fotos… estás casada.

Bella volvió a asentir.

—¿Tú? —le preguntó, haciendo referencia a que si estaba casado.

—Oh no, claro que no. Tengo una novia, se llama Cynthia.

Isabella le preparó una comida especial a Erick, ya nada le asustaba con respecto a Dimitri. Su amigo tenía novia, por lo que su esposo no tendría por qué ponerse celoso. Aunque le parecía anormal el tener que preocuparse por si su marido se encelaba o no, ¿en dónde estaba su libertad? No todos los hombres querían algo con ella, es más, le parecía imbécil que le persiguieran. Nunca había sido mujer de muchas conquistas y menos de admiradores.

Erick estaba sentado frente a la mesa, sintiéndose avergonzado de que Bella le haya preparado una comida para él. Aunque sí tenía hambre y mucha.

La cerradura sonó, dando aviso de la llegada de Dimitri a su casa. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir fuertemente. _No seas tonta, solo respira, no hay nada de qué preocuparse_, pensó.

—¿Buenas tardes? —dijo él, como una pregunta. Tenía una mirada inquisitiva y reprimida de ira.

Erick se aclaró la garganta, algo asustado. Y no por él, sino más bien por Bella, ¿ese era su esposo?, ¿alguien que parecía tan violento?

—Oh, cariño. Él es Erick Young, un amigo de hace muchos años —dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

Dimitri ocultó sus celos irracionales con una gran sonrisa fingida, la cual le pareció real al amigo de Bella.

—Mucho gusto, soy Dimitri Swan. —Le tendió la mano para que se saludaran cortésmente.

—Un gusto también —le contestó, saludándolo.

Bella suspiró de satisfacción, Dimitri no había hecho ninguna locura.

Dimitri, Erick y Bella se sentaron a comer con algo de silencio. A ella le parecía algo incómodo, pero debía dejarlo pasar, Dimitri no era muy bueno para la palabra.

—¿Puedo saber cómo se conocieron? Me parece increíble que Bella ya esté casada, si te conozco hace tantos años. —Erick acarició levemente la mano derecha de ella, que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Dimitri fijó disimuladamente su mirada sobre el acto repentino de Erick, pero lo dejó pasar con un "cuando se vaya, hablaré con Bella". Ese _hablaré_ dejaba mucho que desear.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —se limitó a decir Dimitri con una sonrisa fingida—. Solo sé que no hay una mujer mejor que ella.

Bella se sonrojó con las palabras de su marido, pero… ¿estaría dispuesta a creerle aquellas palabras de amor, cuando sabía perfectamente que él acostumbraba a adularla frente a otros para demostrar que era suya y de nadie más?

—En eso tienes razón, siempre he considerado que Bella es una mujer maravillosa —dijo Erick con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

En toda la cena la conversación principal era ella, y eso a Bella le molestaba. ¿Por qué no hablaban de ellos?, pensaba constantemente. Estaba muy incómoda y solo quería esconderse en algún lugar.

—Fue un gusto el haber compartido contigo, Bella. Hace mucho que no te veía. —Erick pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella—. Y cocinas excelente. —Se dirigió a Dimitri—. Un gusto también el haberte conocido, tienes suerte de tener como esposa a semejante mujer.

Los ojos de Dimitri echaban chispas y se intensificaron más cuando él ya se había ido. Ahora Bella estaba sola con él, y ella tenía miedo.

—¿Desde cuándo traes a tus _amigos_ a la casa, como si fuese un prostíbulo? —preguntó secamente, cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

A Bella se le secó la garganta de la rabia y el miedo.

—¡Yo no soy una prostituta! ¡Erick es un amigo! —le gritó.

—¿Y entonces qué es lo que yo vi? Porque yo no estoy loco, Isabella, sé muy bien lo que veo. —Bella ya estaba cansada de discutir con él, pero Dimitri parecía empeñado en hacer de la relación algo imposible.

—Ya estoy aburrida de esto, Dimitri. Voy a acostarme —anunció con voz agria e irritada, dándole la espalda a él para irse a su habitación.

Pero Dimitri, cegado por la rabia y los celos, tomó a Isabella de sus cabellos tan fuerte, que ella cayó al suelo de rodillas por la fuerza implicada. Gritó desesperadamente para que la soltara, pero Dimitri no entraba en razón ni a golpes.

—Mi amor, por favor, suéltame. Duele —suplicó, intentando sonar dulce. Ni con eso la soltó.

Dimitri la arrastró hacia la habitación, apretando entre sus dedos el cabello castaño de su esposa. Cuando estuvo seguro de que los llantos de ella eran suficientes, apretó su mano derecha sobre la barbilla de ella y le hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¡No te permitiré jamás que traigas a alguien a la casa! —le gritó. Bella asintió reiteradamente—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —Su rostro se crispó.

Isabella no podía evitar llorar fuerte, la escena era tan profunda y dolorosa, que no dudó en que le quedarían marcas incrustadas en su corazón.

—Yo no hice nada, Dimitri. Y… yo solo lo invité a comer y nada más…

—¡Calla! —Apretó nuevamente el cabello de Bella contra sus dedos, haciendo que la cabeza se le fuera hacia atrás.

Bella apretó sus labios y formuló un "lo siento". Sabía que tenía que sentirlo porque no había hecho nada malo, pero si eso lo calmaría un poco no perdía nada.

Quiso quitar con golpes a Dimitri, pero éste tenía más fuerza que ella. No tardó en volver a abusar de ella, como si fuese una cualquiera, una basura. Le dolía tanto…

Isabella reprimía las lágrimas con su mano puesta sobre sus labios, cerrando la posibilidad de que los sollozos fuesen perceptibles para Dimitri. Necesitaba expulsar toda aquella mierda acumulada en ella, pero le era tan imposible hablarlo con alguien. No… qué vergüenza contarle a su hermana que su propio esposo había abusado de ella. Pero, ¿por qué abusar? Si era su esposo, tenía el derecho a hacerla suya cuando quisiera.

_Ya basta de justificarlo, Bella_, pensó para ella misma. Estaba aburrida de aguantar cada cosa que él hacía, supuestamente por amor. ¡El amor no era para tirarlo a la basura!

Se paró de su cama, donde dormía profundamente él, con el torso desnudo. Se tapó torpemente con su blusa rota y se sentó en el sofá frente a la cama. Buscó entre los cajones, hasta que encontró un cuaderno pequeño y sin usar. Tomó un lápiz y se dedicó a expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, eso le ayudaría a salir del hoyo en el que estaba sumergida.

_Día 1_

_No puedo siquiera llorar. ¿Hasta cuándo aguantaré el dolor?¿Hasta cuándo él será capaz de hacerme daño? _

_Las lágrimas no se pueden expulsar, porque si no él se dará cuenta, y podría golpearme. Nunca pensé que fuese capaz de hacerlo, pero ahora todo me es posible. _

_Lo amo, lo amo con todos sus defectos. Pero tengo miedo, miedo de que acabe con mi libertad y mi cuerpo. _

_¿Volverá a hacerlo? Yo ya no quiero sufrir. ¡El amor es para expresarse, perdonarse y desearse con cariño y pasión! Dimitri no hace nada por demostrarme su amor. ¡Los celos no son capaces de hacerme sentir querida! Es tan irracional que me irrita, me enfurece y me apena. No quiero que esto acabe así, Dios mío._

_En este mismo momento me siento vacía. No puedo llorar. Él se encuentra al frente de mí, respirando tranquilamente después de su crimen. Tampoco deseo que sienta remordimientos, solo quiero que me pida perdón. Y no comprándome cosas, sino con palabras. Y sé por qué lo digo, ya lo ha hecho antes. _

_Espero poder salir de mi propio hoyo negro... _

Cuando plasmó los puntos suspensivos, supo que iba a llorar, por lo que corrió hacia el baño y ahí sollozó.

. . .

La cita con el Señor Dimitri Swan era a las 3 de la tarde. Y ya eran las 3.

Edward apiló las fotos sobre el escritorio, sin antes echarle un vistazo a cada una. Recorrió con sus dedos una de ellas, en donde salía Bella sonriendo.

—¿Qué escondes? —le preguntó a la foto, notando que la sonrisa de ella no le llegaba a los ojos.

Se tocó los labios con sus dedos, pensativo. No había encontrado nada malo en ella, solo había salido a correr y a hablar con otro mujer. ¿Por qué ese hombre pensaba tanto en que su mujer estaba haciendo algo malo? Solo esperaba que se encontrara bien, Edward no podría soportar que alguien le hiciese algo a ella.

Cuando le contase al Sr. Swan que su esposa no hacía nada malo y que tenía forma de comprobárselo con fotos, ¿lo despediría? Por un momento se sintió dividido entre dos sensaciones: alivio y pesar. Alivio porque la mujer podría descansar en paz sin las sospechas estúpidas de su esposo. Pesar porque nunca podría volver a verla nuevamente.

Guardó la foto de Isabella, donde ella salía sonriendo. Por lo menos ahí podría mirarla.

—Lamento la demora, Sr. Masen —se disculpó Dimitri, entrando con cuidado al despacho.

Edward hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, como diciendo: "no se preocupe".

—Sin rodeos. ¿Qué vio? —dijo secamente.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo. Odiaba su prepotencia.

—Creo haberle explicado que su esposa no tiene por qué engañarlo. La vi correr por el parque que usted me dijo y luego fue a una cafetería con una mujer de cabellos negros —explicó con paciencia hacia Dimitri.

El rostro de Dimitri estaba morado de la rabia, su sospecha no había sido corroborada.

—¡Yo estoy seguro de que ella me engaña! —gritó. Edward se sobresaltó en su silla.

Edward intentó aplacar las intensas interrogantes por la conducta del tipo. Era tan extraño. Tan violento.

—Yo no puedo hacer más.

—Estás equivocado… ¡Sí puedes hacer más! —Dimitri se acercó a Edward con una sonrisa maquiavélica adornando su cara, lo que lo asustó en demasía—. Sigue observándola, toma fotos… Yo sé que ella me engaña, ya lo verás.

Edward lanzó un suspiro de alivio, y eso lo sorprendió. El alivio de que por fin la vería nuevamente.

—Llévese estas fotos y vea con sus propios ojos que su esposa no parece sospechosa —intentó razonar Edward.

Dimitri tomó cada fotografía con curiosidad. Las miró, una por una, con una ceja enarcada y una concentración casi escalofriante. Cuando acabó, sonrió.

—Síguela —ordenó con voz severa.

**ADELANTO:**

"_Sin querer, el pie de Bella apoyo mal su caída y éste se dobló fuertemente hacia la izquierda. Edward, que se encontraba en la esquina, a solo unos metros de ella, corrió hacia ella sin importarle nada más. _

—_¿Se siente bien, Srta.? —le preguntó atolondradamente. Su mano se fue instantáneamente hacia la de ella, para intentar levantarla. _

_Cuando ambas pieles hicieron su primer encuentro, sintieron la descarga de calor atravesar sus columnas. Nunca lo habían sentido. Edward se dedicó a mirar las cuencas de Bella. Ella le imitó._"

* * *

Para aquellas que me leen y se tomaron la terrible molestia de esperarme, MUCHAS GRACIAS. De verdad que el tiempo y la paciencia son cosas que carecen de mí. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho este cap y prometo otro muy pronto, ¡y ya se viene lo mejor!

Muchos besos...


	6. Aroma a esperanza

**Summary**: El celópata y violento Dimitri Swan manda a investigar a su esposa Isabella con Edward Masen, un hombre responsable y humano, sin saber que el destino los uniría en un poderoso, peligroso y adictivo amor.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. Contiene escenas sexuales y violencia, lee bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

.

Capítulo V: Aroma a esperanza

.

_Ningún camino de flores conduce a la gloria._

_**(Jean de la Fontaine)** _

.

**Y**a estaba cansada de su rutina, tan solo necesitaba un respiro y hacer algo diferente. Pero, ¿qué? El solo hecho de pensar en hacer algo fuera de lo correcto, la espantaba. Sobre todo la posible reacción de Dimitri.

Ya iban dos días que no le hablaba mucho, e Isabella estaba enormemente agradecida de aquello, puesto que ya no tendría que aguantar su prepotencia. Lo único que tenía que hacer era servirle la comida a la hora correspondiente.

Pero Bella seguía sintiendo una especie de vacío dentro de ella. Intentó ver una película, pero en cada canal transmitían basura romántica, lo que a ella le ponía de muy mal humor. Y no acostumbraba a estarlo.

Nuevamente transmitió sus sentimientos sobre un papel. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía, lo que la provocaba un sentimiento de soledad. No tenía a nadie como para hablar de su vida. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué sería de ella?

Sacó el pequeño cuaderno de detrás del cuadro de líneas y rectángulos que estaba colgado en la pared de la cocina, lo abrió y tachó unas palabras.

_Día 2_

_¿Alguna vez alguien se habrá sentido como yo? No digo que yo sea una persona de sentimientos únicos, pero ¿es normal este vacío asqueroso que se pega en mis pulmones? Solo exhalo amargura, y eso ya no me gusta. _

_Intento ver televisión, recrearme, ¡hacer algo! Pero sigo igual, con un demonio seco que me carcome por dentro. Vomito tristeza, ingiero cianuro de las palabras venenosas y corrosivas lanzadas por mi marido. ¡Estoy abruptamente asqueada! Ya no quiero siquiera comer. _

_Me temo que perderé unos kilos. _

_Quiero correr, quiero liberarme. En cualquier segundo explotaré. _

_En cualquier momento _él_ hará de mí su muñeco de goma. Y me refiero expresamente a un muñeco que no siente dolor…_

Suspiró en cuanto acabó aquel pequeño extracto.

Una pequeña gota de tristeza cayó por su mejilla, pero Bella solo atinó a borrarla con el dorso de su mano.

. . .

Edward aparcó su bicicleta cerca de la estación. Cuando vio a Isabella pasar por los pastos del parque, no dudó en correr y esconderse detrás de un árbol, como la otra vez.

Sacó su cámara, fijó el lente y comenzó con las fotografías. Cada una para demostrar su inocencia.

Recordó que el Sr. Swan había pedido expresamente que no se le ocurriera presentarse frente a ella, que podía ser peligroso. Se le apretó el corazón cuando recordó esas palabras. Lo que más deseaba era siquiera poder tocar esa piel crema, sentir el tacto del castaño cabello de Isabella entre sus dedos.

De tan solo imaginarlo su cuerpo se ponía rígido de deseo y ansiedad. La quería, realmente la quería para él.

¡Qué frustración! ¡Qué agonía!

Fijó nuevamente su atención en su frágil figura, en su frágil corazón. Era lo que podía sentir, tan lejos… tan cerca.

Edward frunció levemente el ceño detrás de la cámara, al notar el pequeño dejo de mal humor en el casi imperturbable rostro de Isabella. Parecía que le dolía algo o… estaba triste.

Isabella estaba cansada de tanto trotar, le dolían las piernas y sentía un pequeño sudor corriendo por su espalda. Lo bueno era que esta era su última ronda.

Edward se puso rígido en cuanto Bella pasaba frente a él, pero, sin querer, el pie de Bella apoyo mal su caída y éste se dobló fuertemente hacia la izquierda. Edward, que se encontraba en la esquina, a solo unos metros, corrió hacia ella sin importarle nada más.

—¿Se siente bien, Srta.? —le preguntó atolondradamente. Su mano se fue instantáneamente hacia la de ella, para intentar levantarla.

Cuando ambas pieles hicieron su primer encuentro, sintieron la descarga de calor atravesar sus columnas. Nunca lo habían sentido. Edward se dedicó a mirar las cuencas de Bella. Ella le imitó.

—S… sí, estoy bien —tartamudeó, hablar se le hacía complicado con semejantes ojos verdes frente a ella.

Intentó ponerse de pie con dificultad, pero en cuanto se apoyó en el asfalto, un dolor agudo penetró en sus entrañas. Era algo más que una caída.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó de sopetón.

—¿Se ha hecho daño? —preguntó Edward sin saber mucho que hacer.

Puso sus manos a la altura de sus hombros para mantenerla ahí y que no hiciese esfuerzos. En cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto con su cremosa piel, éste recibió la peor y más maravillosa descarga eléctrica correr por sus huesos. Era la peor incongruencia en la que se veía metido.

—A ver, estira un poco tu pierna —le dijo él.

Bella se quedó unos segundos pendiente de su perfil majestuoso, de aquel rostro armonioso y delicado, casi esculpido por el más grande los ángeles. Su corazón se apretujó sin tapujos. No. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—¿Quién es usted? —inquirió con suspicacia, no lo había visto en ningún lado.

Edward dejó de tocar a Bella en cuanto dijo eso. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No, no podía decirle su verdadero nombre, ¡ni en sueños! Si su esposo se fuese a enterar él estaba muerto. Literalmente.

—Anthony —dijo con voz grave por la desesperación de salir luego de aquel aprieto.

—Oh, mucho gusto, Anthony —susurró—. Yo soy Isabella Swan. —Le sonrió.

A Edward se le aceleró el corazón.

Hizo el último intento para pararse, pero le fue imposible. Se había torcido fuertemente el tobillo. Y había llegado un misterioso chico, de algún lugar desconocido, a ayudarle. ¿Era alguna cosa del destino o simplemente una estúpida coincidencia?

Desechó cualquier explicación que su cerebro le daba. Ella estaba casada, no debía pensar en otros hombres. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Dimitri era otro hombre, no el que conoció en aquella vez.

—Si quieres te llevo al hospital —le ofreció amablemente.

Bella pensó un breve momento por qué él era tan afable con ella, la gente acostumbraba a ignorarla. Y claro, cada pensamiento así era propio de su inseguridad, aquella que le propinó su esposo.

Nunca antes la había golpeado, pero siempre fue fácil de irritar. Todos podían ser tensos e iracundos, pero Dimitri nunca fue de aquellos que explotaran y luego se calmaran, Dimitri era de aquellos que te gritaban y luego seguían y seguían cada vez más fuerte. Era violento, siempre lo había sido. Y ahora mostraba los residuos de su asquerosa personalidad.

Se preguntó por qué ahora se daba cuenta, por qué antes no. Estaba ciega, esa era la única razón. Y el amor disminuía y disminuía.

—Creo que no podré pararme sola —masculló ella.

Edward se estremeció, no debía seguir hablando con ella. ¿Y si su esposo se daba cuenta de aquello? ¡Le haría daño! Pero, ¿cómo dejarla ahí? No era de un caballero. Edward no podía evitar sentir aquella atracción inminente, esa necesidad urgente de tocarla más y más. ¿Eso era normal? Lo peor era que Isabella no sentía lo mismo.

—Solo es una torcedura, no creo que necesite ir a un médico —afirmó Bella, agarrándose del hombro de Edward para poder pararse.

Bella sintió su perfume, aquellas manos recorriendo sus caderas para poder ponerla de pie. Percibió aquel cuerpo bajo sus dedos. Fue maravilloso.

—Tiene unos ojos muy lindos, Anthony —afirmó.

Pasó un brazo por los fuertes hombros del desconocido hombre. Por una extraña razón, necesitaba estar más y más cerca de él. Era como un hilo imaginario que la acercaba a su cuerpo, amarrándolos juntos.

Edward se sonrojó con el cumplido, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir aquel tipo de halagos; menos de una señorita.

—¿Quiere que le acompañe a su casa, Srta. Isabella? —le preguntó suavemente.

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio no aceptaría que un desconocido la llevase a su casa, cualquier loco estaba suelto por ahí. Pero, por muy extraño que parezca, la confianza que le daba aquellos ojos verdes no podía ignorarla. Algo en él le inspiraba seguridad y consuelo. _Podemos ser buenos amigos_, pensó.

—La verdad es que sí, no puedo caminar sola. Gracias —le contestó—. Además, mi casa queda muy cerca de aquí.

Edward recordó que aquella mujer no era soltera, no podía intentar nada. Y debía ser discreto, no podía darse el lujo que Dimitri saliese por ahí y los encontrase; adiós trabajo y adiós Isabella.

Tomaron un taxi. Edward se preocupó que su cámara quedase bien oculta entre las ramas del parque, junto a su bicicleta, no podía dejar que le robasen sus cosas, además, no tenía dinero para reponerlo.

Cuando Bella se aseguró de que su acompañante no la estuviese mirando, se acomodó para verle el perfil perfecto del rostro. No había hombre más impactante que él: aquella nariz respingada que iba hacia el cielo en una bella curva, unos labios llenos invitando a pecar con ellos y unas pestañas largas y espesas que subían y bajaban mientras pestañeaba. Sintió envidia de aquellas mujeres que habían podido estar con él, eso le dio una pequeña duda.

—¿Tienes novia? —inquirió, tomando por sorpresa a Edward. Éste pensaba en lo difícil que le era para él estar con aquella mujer a su lado.

—¿Yo? —preguntó tontamente. Se avergonzó de sí mismo. Bella le sonrió adorablemente, como si estuviese hablando con un niñato—. Bueno, no… Me gusta una mujer, pero dudo que algún día pueda estar con ella —susurró.

Bella dejó salir el aire que tenía comprimido en sus pulmones. _Así que le gustaba una chica, qué decepción_, pensó. _Bueno, tampoco iba a estar con él, ¿no?_

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó también, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Yo… —Frunció el ceño, incapaz de decirle que estaba 'felizmente' casada con un violento hombre que algún día iba a terminar golpeándole cada parte de su cuerpo—. Yo… estoy casada —dijo para su pesar.

Edward asintió. Maldijo.

Aparcaron frente a la gran casa de Bella. Él profirió un silbido de asombro.

—Es muy grande —comentó.

—Créeme que no te gustaría vivir ahí —susurró ella, advirtiéndole el peligro en el cual ella estaba metida.

Edward sintió un leve escalofrío, sabiendo perfectamente de lo que estaba refiriéndose ella. Eso le confirmó que aquella preciosa mujer no era feliz, en lo absoluto. Desde cerca parecía tan quebradiza y obscura, como si fuese a desarmarse de la tristeza que tenía incrustada en sus ojos.

El tejado puntiagudo de aquella gran casona le llamó la atención en gran medida, lo comparó con un castillo encantado. Y en realidad lo parecía, sobre todo por el color de la pintura, que era parecido al granito.

Él bajó primero para ayudarle a ella a bajar. Todavía le bombeaba el pie, como una bomba de sangre que explotaría en cualquier momento. Y así estaba también la tristeza de Bella, que no veía escapatoria a tan grandes sentimientos como el pesar y la angustia. Y, aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella, con esos ojos verdes que tanto le habían impresionado, le provocaba algo más que simple curiosidad. Como si fuesen hechos para conectar.

—¿Quiere que le ayude a entrar a su casa? —se ofreció caballerosamente, a pesar de lo asustado que estaba de que su esposo se apareciera por ahí.

—Oh. Bueno, sería de gran ayuda —le respondió, entusiasmada de seguir viendo al hombre de ojos verdes—. ¿Qué hacía usted en el parque? —inquirió, suspicaz. No lo había visto, pero en seguida se había aparecido frente a ella para ayudarla, lo que le resultaba muy extraño.

Edward tragó fuertemente, incapaz de responder con completa sinceridad.

—Venía del trabajo —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Y en qué trabaja usted? —Levantó su ceja, inquisitiva.

_Rayos_, pensó, ¿qué iba a inventar ahora? Fue una muy mala decisión el haber entablado una conversación mucho más profunda con ella.

—Soy… profesor de música en la preparatoria Dorisma Chicago. Ahí estudia mi sobrina —inventó.

Bella levantó ambas cejas ahora, sorprendida de la profesión de este hombre. Hasta ahora le parecía tan increíble…

Edward pasó un brazo por su cintura, agarrándola firmemente para que no fuese a caer. El cabello de la mujer le daba justo en el rostro, invadiéndole de su suave aroma. Cerró los ojos para oler mejor y un estremecimiento poco recurrente le llegó de golpe. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer que le alimentaba tanto su existir? ¿Qué hacía, que con el mínimo movimiento o gesto, se le llenasen los pulmones de aire?

—Esta es mi casa, si gusta puede pasar —dijo con completa convicción, ignorando que él era un desconocido y Chicago estaba lleno de asesinos.

Y eso era un gran problema para Bella, su gran capacidad de confianza hacia los demás, el hecho de no ver lo malo en ningún ser humano. Siempre tuvo problemas por aquello, perseguida por personas que se aprovechaban de su ingenuidad. Pero ésta vez Edward era distinto, jamás podría hacerle daño a ningún ser humano, menos a una chica que le producía tantas vibraciones y emociones.

Edward meditó varios segundos si era prudente seguir junto a ella, si eso no lo estaba categorizando en un completo masoquista. ¿A qué diablos esperaba jugar? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba, torturándose al no poder siquiera tener un acercamiento más a fondo?

—No quiero importunar, su marido puede llegar en cualquier momento —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Bella asintió, extrañamente desilusionada. Pero, ¿cuándo sería la próxima vez que lo vería? Sus ojos le eran gravemente adictivos, como si no pudiese dejar de mirarlos. E incluso, con el crepúsculo sobre sus cabezas y la oscuridad asechándolos, sus cuencas seguían así, brillantes y concisas como si tuviesen vida propia.

—No te preocupes, él no regresará tan pronto —susurró, emocionada por estar con él un tiempo más.

Él ingresó lentamente, incómodo. No le cabía duda que tan hermosa casa había sido diseñada por ella. Flores por doquier, coloridas y pulcras, en diferentes lugares. Sin duda amaba las flores.

—Veo su gran fanatismo por las flores —masculló, maravillado.

Bella parpadeó un momento, bastante sorprendida. Luego sonrió abiertamente, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, ni siquiera notado el empeño que había tenido un buen tiempo en acomodar su pasatiempo favorito: las flores.

Edward la quedó mirando, sobre todo cuando elevó sus mejillas hasta lo alto y dejó ver una hilera de perlados dientes. Su rostro parecía tan triste sin aquella sonrisa tan hermosa, e incluso vislumbró un pequeño hoyuelo en lo más oculto de sus mejillas.

—Es usted muy hermosa —soltó con sinceridad e imprudencia.

Bella volvió a sorprenderse, un tanto incómoda. Cortó la conexión visual en la que se habían enfrascado e intentó cambiar de tema notoriamente. No era bueno ni para ella ni para él comunicarse entre bellas palabras, pues estaba casada.

—¿Qué toca? —preguntó de repente.

—¿Disculpe?

—Instrumento —sonrió divertida ante la poca concentración de él.

—Oh —exclamó—. Bueno…

—Es usted profesor de música, ¿no? —Bella frunció el ceño.

—Claro.

_Maldita sea, ¿qué diré ahora?_, se preguntó nervioso. Lo único que sabía tocar era el piano, pero hacían más de 10 años que no lo hacía. El piano de su padre fue vendido para pagar la hipoteca y nunca más pudo volver a tocar.

—Toco el piano —susurró, incapaz de hablar más fuerte. A pesar de todo, el recordar aquellos lúcidos momentos de felicidad, cuando el piano era su máxima entretención, le llenaba de nostalgia y tristeza.

Bella sintió otro espasmo de felicidad. Un hombre que tocara el piano para ella era una divinidad, algo tan romántico y puro… Se mordió el labio inferior, disfrutando de este nuevo extraño, como si éste hubiese caído accidentalmente del cielo. ¿Qué quería decirle Dios? ¿Por qué ahora que estaba casada? ¿Por qué ahora que se sentía vacía y destrozada?

—Yo tengo un piano, mi padre lo tocaba cuando era pequeña —le comentó, pasando la mano en una de sus sillas de caoba.

—Mi padre también tocaba el piano, pero él bueno… dejó de hacerlo. —Su voz bajaba de decibeles lentamente, como si fuese a apagarse.

—¿Te gustaría tocar? —le preguntó, mirándolo esperanzada. Edward no pudo resistirse a aquellos ojos ilusionados, esperando a que hiciera lo pedido.

Asintió junto con una sonrisa, haría lo posible para hacerlo bien, solo por ella. ¿En qué momento había llegado a esto con aquella mujer prohibida? La sola idea le aterraba, demasiado.

Bella le agarró la muñeca, una masculina muñeca. Otra descarga, ahora más fuerte, los atravesó a ambos.

—No es la gran cosa —le dijo ella, invitándolo a entrar al salón más pequeño.

Encendió la luz, ya que se estaba haciendo bastante de noche. Edward quedó maravillado con el piano vertical que estaba frente a él, esperando a que algunos dedos comenzaran a hacerlo entrar en acción. Pasó uno por el atril, luego lo levantó. Miró a Bella para pedirle permiso, ésta asintió.

Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a mover los dedos sobre el teclado, iniciando una melodía uniforme y maravillosa para sus oídos. Bella no pudo evitar sentarse al lado del hombre de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes, éste la quedó mirando y se movió una pulgada hacia el lado, para que la mujer entrase mejor a su lado.

—Es… hermoso —dijo ella.

—No es gran cosa —le respondió, modesto.

Hace tanto que no tocaba el piano, hace tanto que no hacía música. Y ahora, gracias a esta desconocida mujer, se había adentrado nuevamente en ello, el piano, su mayor distracción.

—El piano me trae muchos recuerdos —comentó distraídamente, un nostálgico y marchito Edward.

—Me gustaría saber por qué —le dijo ella, enviando lejos la osadía que estaba tomando en esa conversación.

Edward le sonrió cortésmente, a nadie le gustaría escuchar su larga historia sin importancia, no quería amargarle la existencia a nadie, quién mejor entendía sus dolores era él mismo. O su hermana. Su cerebro paró en seco, ¡su hermana! Shania debía de estar muy preocupada por él, estaba muy oscuro y Edward no acostumbraba a andar por esos lados tan tarde. O peor, su tía Esme iría a despedazar su tranquilidad para pedir más dinero para el alcohol.

—Se me ha hecho muy tarde —comentó en modo de disculpa.

—Oh. —Bella sintió un dejo de decepción, otra vez—. Es una lástima que tengas que irte —masculló.

Edward frunció el ceño, dolido por separarse de ella. Imaginó todas las posibilidades para volver a verla, pero ninguna podría ser por arte de magia.

—Quizá podríamos beber un café uno de estos días, en plan de amigos todo se puede.

La esperanza, el aroma a ilusión, asomaron fuertemente sobre ella, como si una nueva vida entrase por las puertas del alma. Aquello que tanto esperó, llegó, el sentirse realmente contenta de un plan futuro. Y a pesar de todo, le asustaba, pues era él un desconocido.

—Realmente me encantaría. ¿Cómo puedo encontrarte? —Ignoró el ansia de su voz.

—Sale a correr, yo estaré por ahí —aseguró él, guiñándole un ojo.

El corazón de Bella palpitó tan fuerte, hasta el punto de sentirlo contra su garganta. Le ordenó mentalmente que se relajara, parecía una jovencita estúpida frente al playboy de la preparatoria.

—¿No te da miedo dejar entrar a un desconocido a tu casa y luego saber que te juntarás con él en unos días? Chicago es peligroso. —Edward estrechó sus ojos, le parecía inaudito lo que estaba haciendo Bella. _¿Lo hará con todos?_, pensó airadamente.

Bella lanzó una carcajada.

—No. Por lo menos tú me generas un tipo de confianza que nunca había sentido antes —susurró ella, ahora con sus mejillas rojizas.

—Eres muy confianzuda. ¿No te asusta que yo pueda ser un loco asesino? —dijo, no tan en broma. ¿Qué sucedería si en verdad hubiese dejado entrar a una mala persona? Era aterrador.

Bella agachó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Tú nunca serías una mala persona. Me gusta tu mirada, me dice muchas cosas —dijo con sinceridad.

—Gracias entonces. Por confiar en mí, supongo.

Acercó sus labios a la suave mejilla de la mujer y la besó levemente. Su aroma repiqueteó contra sus fosas nasales, la dulzura con la que estaba ella envuelta le era insoportable, más cuando no podía siquiera besar sus labios.

¿Qué tan fuerte podía ser la conexión entre dos personas que apenas sabían el uno del otro?

* * *

Quizá muchas ya no me leen por el laaaaaargo periodo de inactividad en este fanfic, pero tengo una historia (DCCF) que requería de mi tiempo durante muchos meses. Pero bueno, cumplí y esta historia llegó para quedarse. Las actualizaciones serán cada una semana y media, si es que no les molesta. Espero que muchas acepten mis grandes disculpas por no haber actualizado y ojalá queden personillas que se interesen por esto. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por sus rr! Un beso a todas.

PD: Prometo no volver a dejar este fic a medias.


	7. Matices y colores

**Summary**: El celópata y violento Dimitri Swan manda a investigar a su esposa Isabella con Edward Masen, un hombre responsable y humano, sin saber que el destino los uniría en un poderoso, peligroso y adictivo amor.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer, **la historia es de mi propiedad y queda absolutamente **prohibida su adaptación o traducción, ya sea parcial o total. Contiene escenas sexuales y violencia, lee bajo tu responsabilidad. **

* * *

.

Capítulo VI: Matices y colores

.

_Por el amor de una rosa, el jardinero es servidor de mil espinas._

**_(Anónimo)_**

.

Edward acarició la mejilla recientemente besada por Bella. Se sentía sobre una nube de algodón rosa, esponjosa y liviana. Era un sueño hecho realidad, hablar con aquella mujer tan hermosa, tan delicada y divertida. Suspiró con pesar en cuanto aceptó nuevamente que ya tenía a alguien más en su corazón. Sin embargo, Edward la tenía a ella.

Recorrió el sendero hacia la ciudad, caminando con tranquilidad y yendo hacia el parque que ya debía estar oscuro. Como lo supuso, su cámara y su bicicleta aguardaban en el escondite, como le era costumbre. Miró la hora de su reloj, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era ya una hora preocupante para Shania.

. . .

Esa noche durmió tan bien que apenas pudo darse cuenta de la hora y el estado que llegó su marido. Por extraño que parezca, la presencia de aquel hombre, Anthony, en sus sueños le había tranquilizado y velado. No obstante, el mero hecho de pensar en ese chico al que no conocía, le ahuecaba el pecho; no podía esperar nada de él, más que buenos momentos.

Una paz y una valentía imponente le llevaron a pensar en la posibilidad de dejarlo, de abandonar a Dimitri a sus anchas, aunque había vestigios del miedo y la ira, porque una violación no se olvidaba con facilidad.

—¿Qué haces ahí, amor? —inquirió Dimitri, tomándola de un brazo para girarla y mirar su expresión.

La sola presencia de su voz le hizo dar un respingo, pero luego le vinieron aquellas imágenes sobre ese momento. El terror y la angustia de que el hombre que amaba se hubiese aprovechado de ella. ¿Cómo se podía llamar aquello? Cuando se ama a alguien es imposible dañarlo con intenciones, cuando se ama se protege.

—Estaba pensando —le dijo quedamente.

Algo en su voz le daba desconfianza, no lo encontraba verídico.

—Pues… ¿se puede saber en qué? —le preguntó.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia sus pies descalzos, buscando el valor de donde pudiese. Estaba aterrada de una posible reacción violenta.

—Dimitri —susurró con la garganta apretada—, creo que he llegado a un tope, no… —titubeó—, no quiero seguir sufriendo a tu lado.

Dimitri sintió la sangre hirviendo desde su cerebro hasta su cuello, luego se fue a sus manos, las cuales empuñó con rabia. El rostro herido de Isabella evitó que saltara como una bestia a hacerle daño. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba cometiendo un error con ella, que no estaba aplicando la dureza correcta, pues su esposa estaba siendo demasiado obstinada. Sin embargo, sabía de por sí que debía pedirle perdón, pues así la amarraría a él. Bella era demasiado manejable, una ventaja grácil para cumplir sus deseos.

—No, mi amor, por favor no hagas esto —suplicó.

Intentó abrazarla, pero fue en vano. Bella salió de su agarre, sintiendo molestia con el tocar de sus brazos.

—Me violaste, Dimitri —susurró, evitando su mirada, pues le producía asco y vergüenza.

—¿Violarte? Bella, por favor, soy tu esposo —le dijo Dimitri, haciéndose el ofendido.

Frunció el ceño. ¿A qué quería jugar? ¿Le creía o no? ¿Estaría dispuesto a cambiar, a ser como era antes? Tantas preguntas sin una respuesta aparente.

—Faltaste a mis reclamos —le respondió—, me viste suplicarte que no lo hicieras, ¿cómo crees que puedo olvidarlo? Me ha dolido demasiado, no sabes cuánto…

Dimitri bajó su mirada e intentó no explotar, así no conseguiría nada.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, le tomó las manos y comenzó a besarlas con adoración. No podía permitirse perderla por aquella estupidez.

—Sabes que te amo, que daría todo por ti —profirió él.

—Lo que se ama no se daña, Dimitri —le contestó—, y tú me has hecho mucho daño.

—¡Carajo! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —exclamó desesperado, enloquecido con la posibilidad de perderla.

Bella lo meditó unos cortos segundos, todavía lo amaba, todavía quedaba un ápice de aquel romance que tenían ambos. Iba a hacerlo por el matrimonio que tanto había hecho por ella.

—Quiero… quiero que dejes de ser tan violento —susurró—. No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme así, por favor —le pidió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dimitri asintió apresuradamente, abrazándola con fuerza. Le dijo al oído tantas veces como se lo permitía: "perdóname", "perdóname, de verdad". Él no la quería perder, no a la esposa que tanto amaba.

Bella se sintió incómoda con la proximidad que había entre ella y Dimitri, quizá por aquel suceso pasado. Pero… no sabía si perdonarlo. U olvidarlo. Era difícil para ella, pues nunca había estado en semejante aprieto. Además, estaba aquel chico, aquel hombre que se le había presentado hace un día atrás para ayudarle.

—¿Estás mejor de ese pie? —le preguntó un dulce Dimitri.

—Sí, gracias —le respondió quedamente.

—Dime, ¿qué te sucedió?

—¿Con el pie?

Él asintió rápidamente, algo cabreado. No es muy paciente y Bella le es algo lenta, por lo cual no lo tolera mucho.

—Ah. Eh… Me he caído. Quiero decir…, pisé mal cuando trotaba y… eso —le explicó ante el rostro lleno de dudas de su esposo.

—¿Y no pudiste llamarme?

—No quería molestarte —dijo.

—Estabas herida, no me hubiese molestado.

—Ah. Bueno, eh… —se sentía demasiado nerviosa, temía hablarle de Anthony.

—¿Alguien sirvió de ayuda? —le preguntó él.

Bella no sabía que contestarle, no acostumbraba a mentir. Odia mentir, en realidad. Pero ahora era estrictamente necesario si no quería problemas.

—Unas señoras me ayudaron, nada importante. Por cierto, hoy saldré a trotar a eso de las 2, luego iré con Alice —avisó, levantándose con cuidado del sofá.

—Pero si tienes el pie herido —reprende.

—Ya, pero no quiero quedarme aquí, me aburriré. Además, solo fue una hinchazón, ahora estoy bien.

Dimitri lo deja pasar, sabiendo que está Edward tomándole fotos. Insiste en que hay alguien más, sobre todo ahora que veía un dejo de esperanza en los ojos de su esposa. Ahí había gato encerrado y él lo iba a descubrir, sea como sea.

Estiró las piernas a pesar del leve piqueteo que le producía su pie, avisándole que estaba un poco sensible. Se había puesto una cinta deportiva para que protegiera su músculo y así no empeorar su estado. Internamente sabía por qué hacía esto; quería verlo, saber si realmente él iría a por ella, aunque sea un ratito. Al diablo el dolor, al diablo todo, él le producía muchas cosas y estaba dispuesta a saber cuáles.

La música comenzó a sonar desde sus auriculares y ahí empezó su trote, suave y parejo. Estuvo dando la vuelta por el parque durante varios minutos, pero no vio a Anthony. Por suerte era muy temprano, quizá todavía no salía de su trabajo. Dio miradas nerviosas hacia la escuela que estaba por ahí, en donde Anthony daba las clases de piano, veía salir a los profesores y alumnos, pero él no hacía ningún acto de presencia. Se sentó en una banca, cansada de dar vueltas estúpidas por el lugar, además la gente la miraba como si estuviese loca.

—Otra decepción a mi cuenta. Gracias —le dijo al mesero, que la miró como si estuviese loca.

—Quiso decir que le trajeras una taza de té, ojalá infusión de frambuesa y hierba. Y a mí un té helado, con canela. Gracias —afirmó Alice, mirando a su hermana con reprobación—. Ay, Bella, ¿y a ti qué bicho te picó? —inquirió cuando el mesero raro se fue.

Se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose por su estado de ánimo. ¿De verdad estaba decepcionada de que no apareciera él? ¿Ni un poquito?

—Hay algo que tengo que contarte, Alice —susurró, meditando en el último momento si era estrictamente necesario decírselo. Luego rememoró que era su hermana, quien siempre le tuvo la suficiente confianza para contarle de todo en su vida. Y era su única a amiga.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior, emocionadísima de que Bella le fuese a contar algo. Nunca lo hacía, siempre pensó que no le tenía la confianza suficiente. Pero ahora, al fin, Bella tenía un secreto que contarle.

—Ay, vamos ya, comienza —le instó su hermana.

—Bien, bien —suspiró—. Ayer me torcí el tobillo.

Enarcó una ceja, escéptica.

—¿Eso tenías que contarme?

—¡Déjame terminar! —regañó.

—Bien.

—Ok. Bien. —Su voz bajó unos decibeles más—. Me torcí, estaba trotando en el parque y caí al suelo. Me levantó un chico… eh… Es demasiado guapo, Alice, lo invité a mi casa y…

—Oh, no… no me digas que… —le interrumpió, dirigiéndose ya a temas un poco indecoroso.

—¡Alice! —exclamó, sonrojándose—. No, claro que no. No sé cómo sucedió, pero acabó tocándome el piano. ¡Sabes cómo adoro que toquen el piano! Era como… volver a mi niñez, no lo sé. Recordé a papá.

Su hermana tomó la mano delgada de Bella y la apretó con fuerza, dándole ánimos y cariño. Ambas habían perdido a Carlisle cuando eran muy jóvenes, pero quien más sufrió fue la menor. Bella tenía apenas 12 años y Alice ya era bastante madura para sobrellevarlo, aunque eso no decía que no haya sufrido. Se mantuvo, más que nada, fuerte, brindándole a su pobre madre y a su pequeña hermana todo el apoyo que nadie más podría darle.

—¿Cómo se llama el chico? —inquirió, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

—Anthony —respondió enseguida—, aunque no me sé su apellido —respondió, al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga y hermana.

Alice asintió, pidiéndole con la mirada que siguiera con el tema.

—Ay, Alice. No sé qué me sucede —hizo un puchero—. El chico no lleva ni un día que lo conozco y ya me parece realmente atractivo. Tiene el cabello cobre y sus ojos son tan verdes que… —suspiró otra vez—. Parece irreal. Su sonrisa, su amabilidad. Sus ojos estilan pasividad y… me cuesta imaginar que ese chico no tenga novia.

—Dios, Bella, así como me lo pintas parece que en serio es un chico muy atractivo, lo que no me termina por sorprender es que hayas aceptado aquello, que hayas despegado tus ojos de ese mequetrefe de Dimitri.

Agachó la mirada con aquellas palabras, pues tenía razón. Además, por lo que sucedió en unos días, su marido había dejado de ser su devoción, el ser que amaba. No era su juguete…

—No lo sé, apenas conozco a Anthony. Y, me prometió volver a verme, dijo que me encontraría en el mismo parque, que solo trotara por ahí, pero no apareció —dijo volviéndose a sentir decepcionada.

—Ahá… ¡Por eso es que estás así! No apareció, ¿cierto? —Bella asintió—. Vaya, ¿no le habrá sucedido algo? Qué se yo, un problema en casa. Quizá no quiere algo por miedo a Dimitri. Y, en verdad, deberías tener eso en cuenta, tu esposito no me da confianza, está medio loco.

Nuevamente, su hermana tenía razón. Sonaba demasiado macabro, pero ella no sabía qué demonios estaba dispuesto a hacer Dimitri con tal de alejar a todos de su lado. Lo más probable es que el destino no quería acercarle a Anthony, solo por protegerlo de su esposo.

_Uno nunca sabe, _pensó.

—Pero… No sé, de verdad me intriga, quiero verlo, saber cómo es, conocerlo —le dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Te contó qué hace o en qué trabaja? Puede que sea un loco y tú no te has dado cuenta.

—No, no. Loco no es. Me dijo que trabaja en esa escuela de música que hay frente al parque, hace clases de piano a los jóvenes. Además ahí estudia su sobrina —le contó con cierto orgullo en su voz.

Alice levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida realmente de aquel Anthony. En su fuero más interno, deseó que esto se convirtiera en algo más y que su pobre hermana dejase ahí, por fin, al imbécil de Dimitri Swan.

.

Su marido seguía cortejándola, llevándole regalos que ella aceptaba con una sonrisa falsa en los labios. Por dentro solo despotricaba contra él, odiaba que la comprasen con regalos caros que, al fin y al cabo, no eran de ella, sino de su cochino dinero. Le parecía tan raro que no se pusiese a regañar porque ella salía tan seguido a correr a ese maldito parque y a la maldita hora, mirando de soslayo hacia la salida de la escuela por si salía el chico.

—Hoy saldré en la noche, mi padre regresa de su viaje y me gustaría verlo. Supongo que no quieres venir —le dijo Dimitri mientras engullía el desayuno.

Bella se encogió de hombros junto a una nerviosa sonrisa, habían pasado dos semanas desde que vio a Anthony, desde que le prometió volver a verla. Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, como si no fuese a verlo nunca más.

—Sabes muy bien que no me llevo bien con tu madre —le respondió quedamente, con un humor de perros.

—¿Ni siquiera quieres ver a Jacob? —le preguntó.

Bella dejó de comer, rápidamente se le fue el apetito. Repetir el nombre de Jacob le llenaba de nerviosismo, porque la última vez que lo vio fue en pleno escándalo, cuando Dimitri se la llevó a rastras de la casa Swan.

—No quiero hablar de esto. Ve tranquilo, yo me quedaré viendo televisión, no quiero salir.

Se planteó seriamente si ir a correr o quedarse en casa esta vez. ¿Para qué seguir insistiendo en ver al tal Anthony si ya había pasado tanto tiempo? Prefirió ir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado, no se tomó mucha molestia en arreglarse, ni eso le importaba. Se puso con rapidez una blusa rosa y una falda blanca, apegada a sus caderas pequeñas, unas zapatillas de tenis color crema y su fiel cartera pequeña.

Caminó con lentitud por el parque, mirando como quién no quiere la cosa hacia la escuela. Cuando dio la vuelta a la cabeza, se encontró de frente con un bonito ramo de flores. Miró hacia el brazo estirado que lo sostenía, unos ojos verdes se encontraron con ella, mirándola suplicantes de perdón. Bella solo atinó a sonreír, Anthony estaba frente a ella.

* * *

Mil perdones a aquellas que creen que esta historia no continuará, porque no es así. Gracias por los pocos reviews, sé que he recibido muy pocos como castigo a la lentitud que ha tomado esta historia. Pero bueno, igual gracias por leer y por aquellas fieles que han estado ahí a pesar de todo.

Una pequeña aclaración; Anthony es Edward, claramente, Bella cree que se llama así, porque Edward le dio una pequeña mentirilla, obviamente para que Dimitri no sepa. También aclaro que Dimitri no es lo mismo que DEMETRI, ojo. En fin, un beso gigate a todas y las espero otra vez.


End file.
